Light and darkness
by sombrillita
Summary: ...tu princesa es la siguiente...dijo la mujer como un susurro, pero el logro escucharlo Darien se vuelve loco buscando a Serena para salvarla de un ataque...
1. Conociéndose

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi

**Light and darkness**

**CONOCIÉNDOSE**

Era ya muy oscuro, y comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado la invitación pero aunque no lo demostraba mucho anhelaba, muchísimo esa reunión hace ya casi dos años que no se veían todo por dedicarse a disfrutar sus vidas, se preguntaba ¿quién de todas sus compañeras de pelea podía haber alquilado o comprado ese lugar, se encontraba en una zona muy exclusiva de la ciudad donde solo vivían magnates¿y si era una trampa y si se trataba de un nuevo enemigo, esto era lo que se preguntaba la Sailor del viento.

- Bienvenidos sean todos.

Se escucho cuando se abrieron las puertas, estaban todos sin faltar nadie, más sin embargo, la sorpresa de cómo era el lugar los tenia más impresionados que él mismo hecho de que ninguno fuerael que convocara la reunión; el lugar era muy amplio siendo solo el recibidor.

- Pasen por aquí –dijo un hombre vestido de etiqueta. Ellos lo siguieron mirando anonadados el lugar, se detuvieron un poco al ver en el corredor una enorme pintura, no se distinguía muy bien pero se parecían a ellas, aun así siguieron hasta la gran mesa llena de comida y a la cabeza de esta se encontraba una mujer sonriéndoles.

- Bienvenidos sean todos, hagan el favor de sentarse que se va a enfriar la cena – dijo ella haciendo con un ademán la invitación y así la aceptaron.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Setsuna un tanto asombrada.

- ¿Quién eres?-

- ¿Cómo nos conoces?- cuestionaron, Haruka y Serena.

- Es, es, es, Dana! Es la empresaria más joven y adinerada de Japón y tal vez del mundo – Gritaron al unísono Lita, Mina y Raye.

- Soy Dana Ausbel – Seguía con esa sonrisa que irradiaba ternura y placer de estar con ellos. Era una mujer hermosa, alta, de cabellos ondulados, color negro ultra violeta que llegaba hasta la cintura, lo llevaba suelto, con ojos grandes de un violeta más claro que los de Hotaru, boca regular; vestia un traje sastre blanco con una blusa dorada y una flor en el saco del mismo color.

- Aquí la pregunta es ¿como la conoces Setsuna? – Interrumpió Michiru.

- Yo, bueno no se si deba pues ...

Dana: Nos hemos visto en el corredor del tiempo – dijo sorprendiendo en sobremanera.a los demás.

Darien¿Qué?. ¿Cómo?- dijo él sin dejar de entender algo.

Hotaru: Que bueno que estés aquí, creí que solo te podría ver en sueños.- exclamo alegremente la más pequeña de las Sailors.

Haruka: Yo exijo una explicación – dijo muy enojada golpeando la mesa.

Dana: Bueno así como ustedes no soy una persona común, soy una Sailor.

Amy¿Porqué hasta ahora te conocemos?

Dana: Bueno, porque creo que es un buen momento de hacerlo, no había podido venir a la Tierra, por más que había querido, pero hay otros lugares que me necesitaban.

Haruka: Entonces ¿Porqué estas aquí? Ya termino la batalla, no te necesitamos, aquí hay paz.

Setsuna¿Por Galaxi?

Dana: No ella esta bien.

Serena¿La conoces?

Dana: Si, somos amigas.

Michiru: Y Porque no hiciste algo, para prevenirlo.

Dana: Se lo advertí, pero no estuve cuando sucedió estaba en otro lugar lejano.

Serena¿Porque te presentas ante nosotros?

Lita¿Cuál es el motivo de la cena?

Dana: Conocernos.

Mina: y ¿eres poderosa?

Raye: Mina

Mina¿Qué? Yo quiero saber.

Dana: He tenido muy buenos maestros y me esfuerzo.

Amy: Porque no habías dicho nada de ella.

Setsuna: Pues porque no me esta permitido hablar de quienes pasan por el pasillo.

Lita: Esta muy rica la cena.- dijo al haber probado la cena.

Serena: Es verdad.- dijo haciendole segunda.

Haruka: Yo no veo la razón de estar aquí mejor me voy- y se puso de pie.

Dana: No me hagas esa descortesía, por favor quédate.- le pidó levantandose.

Michiru: Ella tiene razón Haruka.

Haruka: Esta bien, pero no me agrada que nos haya sutilizado.- y no pudo negarse a la petición de ella.

Dana: Yo no los he utilizado, solo quería verlos reunidos, y esta es una reunión después de dos años de que pelearon contra Sailor Galaxia, se que mantienen muy poco contacto entre ustedes, y verlos aquí a todos me es muy emocionante, han sacrificado mucho por este planeta y son dignos de admiración, creo que esto y más se merecen.

Michiru: Es por ello que vivimos, es nuestra misión.

Dana: Aún a sí son dignas de admiración porque no desertaron aunque se que en algún momento lo desearon, pero no lo hicieron y estan aquí.

Serena: Yo no entiendo nada.

Amy: Es una reunión para conocernos.

Dana: Sí

Días después

En el templo de Raye, una mujer observaba con detenimiento el lugar, admirando la arquitectura, parecía tenerla hipnotizada como si para ella no existiera el ruido que hacia la muchedumbre del lugar.

¡Hola! – La interrumpió una voz muy familiar.

Dana: Serena.- Volteo a verla haciéndoles una pequeña reverencia siendo correspondida.

Mina¿Qué haces aquí?

Amy: Mina no seas descortés.

Dana: Veía como es el lugar donde se reúnen, es muy hermoso Raye ¿Estudiaran?.

Raye: Gracias, si

Serena: Tenemos a la mejor maestra.

Dana: De eso estoy segura, también se que Lita es una extraordinaria cocinera, pero me atrevía traerles salgo mientras ella llega. – y le dio una bolsa de papel.

Amy: No te hubieras molestado.

Dana: No es una molestia , no tarda en llegar , si necesitan algo saben donde encontrarme, estudien mis queridas Sailors, hasta luego.

Y ella se retiró al mismo tiempo que llegaba la más alta de las Sailors. En el parque # 10 en una bancas se encontraba Darien leyendo un periódico, buscaba un trabajo ya había terminado sus estudios era hora de trabajar.

Dana: Toma. – dijo extendiéndole una pequeña caja.

Darien¿Qué es? – pregunto abriéndola. – Las cartas de Serena.

Dana: Supuse que las querrías, es un día hermoso.

Darien: Si ¿Esta es una coincidencia?

Dana: No, se llama destino.

Darien: Tal vez

Dana¿Tal vez? Es cierto.

Darien: Todo depende del presente.

Dana: cierto. – y rieron.- Me recuerdas mucho a alguien.

Darien¿de otro planeta?

Dana: un planeta muy diferente.

Darien¿Cómo tú?

Dana¿Lo crees?.

Darien: Es obvio, se siente a primera instancia.

Dana¿Es la único que sientes?.

Darien: No ¿Tú también?

Dana: Sí, podrías trabajar conmigo, con las empresas, necesito mucha ayuda, por favor se que no tienes trabajo.

Darien: Si claro.

En el templo Hikawa

Serena: A mi me parece una buena persona.

Raye: Y quien no te lo parece.

Serena¡tú!

Raye: Serena!

Lita: Cálmense por favor.

Amy: No creo que debamos preocuparnos por ella, si no por los exámenes de admisión para las universidades a las que quieren asistir.

Mina: Yo creo que sí.

Serena: No! Mina no me abandones – gritó casi llorando

Amy¿Te sientes bien?.

Mina: Me refiero a que yo creo que si es una buena persona, pero ¿Por qué esta aquí?.

Luna: Ya lo dijo ella.

Artemis: estudien.

Lita: Entonces, Luna ¿crees que sea correcto que no conozcamos sobre las demás Sailors que existen?.

Mina: o ¿es que ustedes tampoco las conocen?

Luna: No, sabemos – dijo algo apenada.

Artemis: Tal ves cuando pasen los exámenes pueden ir con ella.

Raye: Deberíamos ir pronto.

Amy¡Por favor! – todas las voltearon a ver- Artemis tiene razón.

Artemis: Gracias.

Mientras en la casa de Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru y Haruka se encontraban sentadas en la sala.

Haruka: Ha estado en mis carreras – rompió el silencio algo molesta.

Michiru: y en mis conciertos y exposiciones. – declaró pero no de la misma forma que la anterior.

Setsuna: No se preocupen.

Haruka: No, si no me preocupa, me molesta

Michiru: A mi no.

Haruka¡A ti no Michiru? – dijo sorprendida y molestándose aún más.

Michiru: No.

Hotaru: Y no hay porque, solo quiere conocernos mejor.

Haruka: Eso es lo que no quiero.

Hotaru: Ella sabe mucho.

Setsuna¿ Has hablado con ella?

Hotaru: Si – sonrió emocionada.

Haruka¿Cuándo¿dónde?

Hotaru: En el parque.

Michiru¿Qué te ha dicho? – dijo acercándose a ella muy curiosa por la respuesta de la niña.

Hotaru: Me ha contado muchas historias de otros planetas.

Haruka: No iras más al parque mientras este ella aquí.

Setsuna: Haruka, cálmate no puedes prohibírselo, para ella es muy importante que aprenda.

Haruka: Pues tu le enseñaras.

Setsuna: Lo que yo le diga comparado con ella sería como un grano de arena en una playa.

CONTINUARÁ …

¡Hola! Mi nombre es esxtalina; bueno este es el primer fanfiction que he escrito, y por cierto me ha llevado mucho tiempo hacerlo realidad, y cuando digo mucho no estoy mintiendo son ya cuatro años, y espero que les guste. aunque se aun poquito, pero cualquier comentario es bienvenido aunque ya tengo escrita en papel la mayor parte de la historia pueden enviarlo eso hará mejor mi historia, así que no lo duden y háganlo a esxtalina yahoo.es.

Pasando a otra cosa, bien no he tenido tiempo de enviar unos comentarios, pero quisiera recomendarles unos fanfictions que me gustan mucho y gracias a todos ellaos por darme muy gratos momentos con estas historias:

**La leyenda de Sailor Earth** Por Luis- kun, sus descripciones sobre las transformaciones es algo de lo que más me gustó, su forma de describir.

**Amor verdadero **Por Usaqui kou, Me gusto muchísimo y por ello me encuentro leyendo la continuación **Luz de estrellas para una luz de luna.**

Nunca había leído uno de universo alterno pero el de **La deseada** por Serenity Kou me llamó mucho la atención, ver a Serena de una forma completamente contraria a la que estamos acostumbrados, además de que esta muy bien escrita.

**Sailor Universe la batalla final **de Serekino Kaoru me gusto y más porque vemos a esa Serena fuerte y decidida.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi y a las ingeniosisimas chicas de CLAMP. Bueno a acepción de Dana Ausbel, ese si es mío.

**Light and darkness**

**Nota: **Los pensamientos se encuentran en _cursiva_

**GUERRERAS Y ESTRELLAS FUGACES.**

Darien y Dana comenzaron a trabajar juntos, lo hacían en la casa de ella, él llegaba muy temprano después de acompañar a Serena a la escuela, pues pasaba por ella para que no se le hiciera tarde; desayunaban juntos y pasaban horas en su biblioteca arreglando todos sus papeleos, en ocasiones iban a la oficina a cerrar tratos; una que otra vez los acompañaba Serena para ir a comer los tres o con las demás chicas, para que después las dejarán en el templo Hikawa donde estudiaban para presentar los exámenes de admisión a la universidad, aunque serían diferentes las carreras lo hacían pues Amy siempre las apoyaba.

En algunos fines de semana Hotaru visitaba a Dana junto con las outer pues le encantaba oír sus historias junto a Setsuna, Michiru pasaba el tiempo admirando las pinturas e inició un cuadro con la imagen de la mansión, aunque Haruka lo negará sentía curiosidad por ella, y necesitaba saber quien era por eso, solo se limitaba a observarla todo el tiempo.

Después de dos meses de esa cena para conocerse, ya entrada la noche , Dana y Darien habían terminado su habitual trabajo en su casa, por lo cual se estaban despidiendo.

Dana: Nos vemos mañana.

Darien: No te ves muy bien.- le dijo preocupado.

Dana: Estoy bien – y le sonrió – no sabía que tenia tanto pendiente.

Darien: Pero estamos los dos juntos.

Dana: Gracias – y le dio su mano.

Darien: Tienes fiebre - y ella la retiro - ¿ no confías en mi? – y lo miro sorprendida por la pregunta.

Dana: Eres mi hermano y no pensé lograr un lazo así con una persona en este mundo, muchas gracias por eso – y besó su mejilla.

Darien: El sentimiento es mutuo hermana – y la abrazo – no haré más preguntas pero por favor ve a descansar, si gustas mañana yo seguiré.

Dana: Con que duerma estaré mejor.

Y sonó el teléfono

Darien: yo contesto – y así lo hizo – bueno … si … ¿dónde? … iré para allá – y colgó – Las Sailor Star Light regresaron.

Dana: hay un enemigo – afirmó sin titubear.

Darien: En el parque # 10, voy a ir yo – dijo terminantemente.

Dana: No los dos.- dijo ya estando en camino a la salida buscado las llaves de su auto.

En el parque # 10 se encontraban la Sailor Star Light, junto con Sailor Uranus y Sailor Moon; Haruka no había querido que Serena fuera sola a encontrarse con ellas, cuando de pronto un monstruo atacó el lugar.

Sailor Star Maker estaba tirada en el suelo siendo auxiliada por Sailor Moon, mientras que Uranus hacia frente con su espada, pero algo le impedía acercarse, como una barrera impidiéndole culminar su ataque; Sailor Star Figther lanzo su ataque, siéndole este devuelto por la misma barrera que cubría el monstruo.

- No seguiré permitiendo estas atrocidades, soy la estrella con más brillo en el Universo soy Sailor Universe y estoy aquí para preservar la paz.- dijo desde la calle; portaba un traje de Sailor, su falda blanca tableada con tres franjas doradas al final, un corsé con los moños en su pecho y en la parte posterior de la cintura de este mismo color, su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta con listones dorados, sus zapatillas blancas que se ataban con listones dorados (alpargatas), solo portaba un guante en la mano derecha con una gema de su ya color distintivo.

S. Moon: ¿Sailor Universe?

S. Healer: ¡ Infierno estelar de Healer! – atacó la Sailor, pero sucedió lo mismo que con el ataque de su hermana , solo que en esta ocasión Tuxedo Mask intervino con su poderosa rosa (quien sabe que tendrán sus rosas pero siempre detiene ataques ¿no?)

S. Universe: ¡Polvo de estrellas! – atacó pero el monstruo no sufrió gran daño, el monstruo regresó un ataque a la Sailor que había logrado herirlo, pero ella parecía no tener intención de moverse.

S. Uranus: ¡Tierra Tiembla! – desvió el ataque – yo me encargare no te metas- y se puso frente a ella.

S. Universe: Gracias, pero yo lo haré ¡Polvo de estrellas!- la hizo a un lado.

Y en esta ocasión su ataque sufre el efecto esperado deshaciéndose del enemigo, pero su transformación desaparece mientras Dana cae a los brazos de una Uranus ¿sorprendida?

Tuxedo: ¡Dana!

Uranus: ¿Porqué vino estando así? – dijo molesta al notar su estado.

En la casa de Dana , esta se encontraba recostada en su cama, con ella sentado a una lado se encontraba Darien cuidándola.

Dana: Estas preocupado y enojado.

Darien: Despertaste.

Dana: Es muy raro yo nunca me había enfermado.- dijo algo desconcertada por lo sucedido.

Darien: ¿Estas segura?.

Dana: Si, siempre he gozado de buena salud.

Darien: Pero ya estas bien.

Dana: Lo estaré si tu te mudas aquí por favor, no quiero seguir sola en esta enorme casa – y el sonrió.

Darien: Pero a Serena…

Dana: Por favor , no creo que a ella le llegue a molestar.

Darien: Esta bien, todos estan abajo intentando saber a que se enfrentan.

Dana: Bajemos.

Darien: ¿Segura? – y ella comenzó a levantarse, su actitud le respondía.

En la sala se encontraban las Inter, Outer y las Star Lights, era tan amplia que todos podían estar sentados.

Luna: Así que eres Sailor Universe.- dijo mirándola con curiosidad.

Dana: Sí.- respondió seriamente.

Serena: Fue genial- afirmo emocionada.- no habían podido herir al monstruo, solo ella ¿verdad Seiya? .

Seiya: Si, fue una gran demostración.

Setsuna: ¿Porqué regresaron?.

Taiki: nos dimos cuenta del peligro que estaba rodeado a la Tierra y no podíamos dejarlas solas después de todo lo que hicieron por nosotros.

Hotaru: ¿Supieron mucho antes que nosotros y de Dana?

Yaten: nuestra Reina solo dijo que tuvo un presentimiento.

Artemis: ¿Cómo?

Darien: ¿y porque tu no Dana?

Dana: No lo se- declaró desconcertada - _¿cómo no me di cuenta?. Entonces es por eso que estoy aquí._

Haruka: Entonces dinos ¿qué es lo que tu proteges realmente? O ¿cuál es tu misión?- la cuestionó molesto, como siempre se presentaba ante ella.

Raye: Es cierto no nos has dicho mucho sobre eso.

Dana: Pues como ya lo saben, soy Sailor Universe y por ello debo pues… - dio una pausa para encontrar las palabras adecuadas- básicamente ayudar a que se preserve la paz en el Universo, por ello debo recorrerlo y conocerlo.

Michiru: ¿por qué no estuviste cuando se te necesito?

Yaten: ¿o cuando atacaron a nuestro planeta?- le reprocharon molestos.

Dana: Les pido disculpas por ello, me encontraba en otros lugares, donde no existen guardianes ni quien los proteja de los peligros.

Serena: Es injusto que le reclamen – intervino la Princesa de la Luna, había sentido en sus palabras la tristeza por el reclamo hecho. – Para eso estamos nosotras ¿ no esa si? .

Hotaru: Sí. – afirmo la niña apoyándola.

Haruka: Entonces por ello se irá para que nosotros cumplamos con nuestro deber.

Serena: ¿Por qué dejarle esa gran responsabilidad a una sola persona cuando nosotras somos muchas, por ello no creo que sean justos sus reclamos. –Dana la miraba un tanto sorprendida por haber intervenido a su favor.

Luna: Creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en el enemigo.

Setsuna : eso es cierto.

Michiru: He visto un reflejo en mi espejo, pero solo es una sombra que no he podido reconocer.

Dana: ¿Puedes mostrármelo?

Michiru: Pero solo yo ...

Dana: Por favor – y ella se lo entrego, sabía que encontraría nada en el pues solo ella puede hacerlo, así que no se esperaba lo que sucedía. – Esa sombra… - dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, pero debido al silencio se escucho como un grito.

Setsuna: ¿La has visto?

Dana: Es muy familiar para mi, pero no podría ser posible _Es ella no hay duda._

Darien: ¿Quién es?

Dana: Es que…- dijo dudando- esas niñas acabaron con ella.

Seiya: Habla ya.

Dana: Devoner

Amy: ¿Devoner?

Lita: ¿qué con ella?

Dana: Es una ser que se alimenta del miedo, entre más aumente ella se hace más fuerte, la única explicación de su presencia es que este mundo pudo haberla atraído.

Amy: Solo es una suposición ¿Cómo podríamos estar seguros?

Dana: Esperando que aparezcan sus monstruos nuevamente, llamare a esas niñas._ Espero que me perdones Guruclef._

Mina: A quienes?

Dana : ya las conocerán, mientras tanto , podrían quedarse en la casa si así lo desean, vuelvo en una hora.

Mientras tanto en la torre de Tokio tenia una bella vista, al ser domingo estaba llena de visitantes, más sin embargo tres chicas la vista no les interesaba mucho sino su propia compañía y el gusto de estar juntas como lo hacían cada mes, pues no tenían mucho tiempo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido? ¿Cómo se encontrarán? ¿ Nos recuerdan, tal ves esas sean algunas de sus preguntas.

Marina: ¿Quién eres? – pregunto mientras que alrededor parecía que nadie se movía y al mismo tiempo un hermoso paisaje aparecía entre las manos de la intrusa. Marina llevaba un traje sastre de falda color celeste con blusa blanca y en ves de llevar su diadema, llevaba el pelo suelto con un prendedor blanco en forma de dragón en el lado izquierdo, con unas zapatillas bancas.

Lucy: ¿Es Céfiro? – dijo emocionada acercándose a la imagen presentada por Dana que pasaba por todo Céfiro. La guerrera de fuego vestía pantalón acampanado de mezclilla azul y un saco rojo con un leve rayado negro y una flor negra en su solapa izquierda, además unas botas negras, su cabello seguía trenzado pero un poco más corto que le llegaba a la cintura.

Anaís: ¡es bellísimo!. La más inteligente de las guerreras portaba una falda campirana verde mar con una blusa verde del mismo color y un saco café del mismo color que sus botas que le llegaban abajo de las rodillas, su cabello era un poco más largo lo usaba suelto y se podían notar lo ondulado que es.

Dana: Ya han pasado dos años desde que aquí mismo pudieron presenciar como estaba cambiando, tres desde que estuvieron ahí. Mi nombre es Dana Ausbel y las conozco muy bien, estuve en la pelea.

Lucy: Yo te recuerdo, ayudaste a calmar a los cefirianos.

Anaís: Es cierto

Dana: A sí es, pero no vine a platicar del pasado, creo que Devoner a revivido y esta aquí.

La GM: ¿Cómo? – preguntaron sorprendidas en unísono.

Lucy: Pero ella murió con el poder de la corona.

Dana: Conocen su origen y este mundo es apto para ella.

Marina: ¿y ella esta aquí?

Dana: Al parecer así es, el espejo de Neptune refleja su figura.

Anaís: ¿Quién es Neptune?.

Dana: Una de las Sailor Scouts.

Marina: Las Sailor Scouts.

Anaís: Es un video juego ¿verdad?

Lucy: ¿Son reales?

Dana: Si, y ellas ya lucharon contra unos de sus monstruos.

Lucy: ¿Qué podemos hacer?- pregunto dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por su propio mundo.

Anaís: Aquí no tenemos ningún poder.

Marina: es solo con la ayuda de Guruclef.

Dana: Con esto – y les entregó unos anillos con una pequeña gema de su color correspondiente.- solo tendrán que llamar al nombre de sus genios, así la esencia de ellos se unirá a la de ustedes en esta dimensión , ellos no pueden estar corpóreos pero si pueden brindarles de su poder.

Marina: Esto es una locura.- afirmo mirando el anillo que en el centro de la gema claramente podía ver a Ceres.

Dana: No más locura que el visitar a otra dimensión. Ahora- dijo a trayendo su atención al desaparecer la imagen y al hacer que las personas regresaran a moverse como si nada hubiera sucedido. -¿me podrían hacer el favor de acompañarme?.

Lucy: ¡si! – estaba algo emocionada.

Anaís: ¿A donde?

Dana: A conocer a los demás.

Así que Dana las llevó hasta su casa, para presentarlas con las Sailors.

Hotaru: Ustedes son las Guerreras Mágicas, protectoras de Céfiro.- dijo de una forma muy alegre al verlas llegar.

Anaís: ¿Cómo lo ...

Haruka: Ella se lo dijo – y señalo a Dana algo malhumorada por la tardanza.

Marina: Nunca imaginé que los grandiosos Tree Lights fuesen Sailors, eso es algo extraño – afirmo perdiendo la mirada en el techo y poniendo su mano derecha en su mentón en una forma pensativa, ruborizando un poco a los jóvenes a lo que Mina tuvo una risita ahogada haciéndose acreedora a una mirada asesina de Yaten por lo que ella calló.

Setsuna: Lo importante aquí es el enemigo.

Raye: ¿Ella sabía de donde eran?

Marina: Tal ves y nos siguió

Anaís: y nos quiera dar una buena lección por matarla – exclamó golpeando con su puño derecho la palma de su otra mano, logrando un desmayo general.

Lucy: ¿Ustedes creen?

Amy: Lo dudo mucho.

Artemis: ¿Por qué lo dudas?

Amy: ¿Por qué si es una venganza a tacar a otras personas? Yo creo que su esencia sobrevivió y viajo con ellas al regresar y no había sucedido nada hasta ahora porque tuvo la fuerza suficiente.

Anaís y Taiki: Si esa debe ser la razón – Amy agradeció inclinando un poco la cabeza y dedicándoles una gran sonrisa (Taiki se sonrojo).

Darien: Tiene razón se estuvo alimentando de todos los miedos que tenemos.

Dana: Cierto, pero por el momento hay que prepararnos y las respuestas que necesitamos surgirán a su tiempo.

Haruka: ¿Antes o después de que desaparezca el mundo?.

Dana: Sabes muy bien que eso no ayudara en nada.- le respondió molesta por su actitud.

Haruka: Se supone que tu sabes todo.

Dana: Nunca dije que era adivina.

Taiki: Aun así yo creo que tu le avísate a nuestra princesa.

Dana: Con su permiso se quedan en su casa me voy a caminar._ Necesito estar sola _- y se fue.

Yaten: yo no la entiendo.- y se cruzó de brazos recargando más el cuerpo al sofá.

Lita: A lo mejor Darien podría decirnos algo. – Todos lo miraron.

Darien: ¿Sobre que?.

Serena: Tu pasas mucho tiempo con ella – ¿afirmó o reclamó?

Raye: Si, tú la conoces mejor que todos.

Seiya: Con que muy amigo de la nueva Sailor, no lo puedo creer.

Darien: ¿Qué? Somos amigos y ella es una persona normal, inteligente y simpática, tiene sus secretos, pero ¿quién no los tiene?.

Hotaru: déjenlo, si quieren saber algo de ella háganlo preguntándole.- salió en defensa del príncipe de la Tierra.

Michiru: Lo dice porque también pasa mucho tiempo con ella.

Lucy: Iré a hablar con ella.- y salió corriendo del lugar para sorpresa para todos menos sus inseparables amigas.

Dana caminaba por la calle sin rumbo fijo, Lucy trataba de acercarse pero realmente ella era rápida y mantenerla al alcance de su vista se le dificultaba, aun así la pelirroja nunca se rinde. Ausbel pensaba en la absurda que era la idea de Devoner y le aterraba pensar que ella la hubiese ayudado a surgir estaba llena de miedos ocultos y añejos se sentía culpable sabía que sus temores podrían ser tan fuertes como para darle la fuera necesaria a Devoner y se reía de esa misma idea – _todos tenemos miedos_- ; pero unos gritos la sacaron de sus pensamientos y miro a su alrededor sin dejar de caminar (o mejor dicho trotar) no tubo que levantar mucho la vista pues ya se encontraba frente al demonio, pero se semejaba mucho aun ser humano.

- ¡Déjalos en paz! – grito al darse cuenta que había encerrado en jaula a las personas que reflejaban estar llenas de terror.

- Veo que tu no tienes miedo de mi.

- Así que hablas _no puedo transformarme revelaría mi identidad._

- La energía de este planeta nos hace más fuertes y por ello distintos a lo que fueron mis antepasados en ese otro mundo.

Dana: No te tengo miedo.- dijo desafiante.

- ¡Ja, ja , ja! Valiente tonta – y le lanzó un ataque, que ella esquivo sin ningún problema, los gritos de los presentes aumentaron al ver lo sucedido.

- ¡Dana!- Gritó Lucy al ver un destello en la dirección que la había visto caminar y al acercarse a ver lo que sucedía.

Dana: Estas loco si crees que me vencerás con ello.- Aún sin estar transformaba no temía enfrentarse en ese estado con él.

- y tu ¿qué te crees? Eres solo una simple humana con suerte – afirmó el monstruo jactándose y riendo, pero esto no le duro mucho - ahh! – gimió al sentir la patada de Dana en el estomago.

- Supongo que fue suerte, no tienes idea a lo que te enfrentas – y se puso en posición de combate segura de sí misma.

-¿Quieres pelear? – y él le envió un ataque pero este desapareció por otro poder que interfirió.

Lucy: ¿Estas bien?.

Dana: Gracias Lucy – La mencionada llevaba el traje que utiliza dentro de su genio (En la serie) se colocó frente a ella con su espada en la mano.

- Una ridícula tonta – y la atacó, pero Lucy se protegió con su espada, los gritos de los espectadores eran ensordecedores, mientras Lucy peleaba Dana se acerco a ellos para tranquilizarlos.

- Dejen de gritar, a ustedes no les estan haciendo nada confíen en esa niña es una gran guerrera– y las personas disminuyeron sus gritos hasta quedar en silenció.

- ¡Llama fuego!- Lanzó su ataque la guerrera hacia el monstruo.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo al no poder atacar.

- Porque no te tememos .- afirmó la joven, mientras que Lucy lo atravesaba con su espada para que este desapareciera al igual que las jaulas, porque lo que las personas dentro de ellas salieron corriendo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Las cuestiono Figther que llegaba con el resto.

Tuxedo: ¿estas bien Dana?

Dana: Si gracias a Lucy

Lucy: Tu sola lo estabas enfrentando y así.

Anaís: ¿Qué pasó Lucy?

Dana: Era solo un monstruo – se adelanto a responder .

Mercury: Quieren llenar de miedo a la ciudad.

Moon: Qué miedo – desmayo general-

Maker: Así la harán más fuerte.

Plut: No podemos permitirlo Dana.

Dana: Lo sé.

Al caer la noche todos habían accedido a que darse en ella, por cual estaban ocupados instalándose.

Seiya: ¿Dana esta en la biblioteca?.

Yaten: Shi!

Mina: Deja escuchar.

Artemis: Pero que chismosos son.

Luna: Artemis

Adentro

¿Estarás bien? – pregunto la voz de un hombre.

Dana: Si, discúlpame Guruclef por inmiscuir en esto a las Guerreras Mágicas, pero ellas ya han luchado contra ella.

Guruclef: Sabes que no puedes correr muchos riesgos mi querida princesa, sabes que solo contamos contigo mientras aparece el nuevo Rey o Reina.

Dana: Por ello mi deber es estar aquí , quiero estarlo.

Guruclef: Tu lo sabías por ello querías ir.

Dana: No se si lo sabía , pero algo me decía que debía y debo estar aquí, por ello seguiré encabezando la lucha.

Guruclef: Ya contactaste a …

Dana: No, él esta ocupado.- dijo con un tono de voz triste.

Guruclef: Tu eres su ocupación.

Dana: Te preocupas de más.

Guruclef: Solo te pido que tengas mucho cuidado .

Dana: Claro que si.

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi y a las ingeniosisimas chicas de CLAMP. Bueno a acepción de Dana Ausbel, ese si es mío.

**Light and darkness**

**Nota: **Los pensamientos se encuentran en _cursiva_

**UNIÓN ENTRE GUERRERAS.**

En el parque no. 10 se encontraban tres jóvenes, dos de las cuales estaban sentadas en una de las bancas y la otra de pie dando vueltas en círculos de un lado para el otro.

Anaís: ya detente Marina, me estas mareando.- dijo tomándose la cabeza que le comenzaba a dar vueltas.

Marina: ¡Es que es inaudito lo que esta ocurriendo, no lo puedo creer, hace dos semanas estábamos en la Torre muy bien y tuvo que aparecer esa mujer! – declaro molesta sin dejar de moverse.

Lucy: Si tienes un poco de razón, eso de Devoner aquí no me gusta, se supone que estaba muerta.

Anaís: Lo bueno es que también estarán en la lucha las Sailor.- dijo tratando de dar ánimos.

Marina: ba! ellas no tienen idea de lo que se enfrentan

Lucy: No hables así ellas siempre han defendido a este planeta, que es el nuestro y también esta Sailor Universe.

Marina: Que por cierto es muy rara, si ella podía pasar por las dimensiones ¿por que no lucho ella contra la princesa Esmeralda, ¿o porque no lucho ella contra Devoner? nos hubiera ahorrado mucho de lo que pasamos.

Anaís: ¿que dices Marina? – dijo la guerrera de lentes un tanto molesta.

Lucy: Si eso no hubiese pasado no conoceríamos a los cefirianos, a Latis, a Guruclef, Presea y todos ellos.

Anaís: sin olvidar que nosotras no seriamos amigas.

Marina: Discúlpenme – y se sentó entre ellas continuando con un tono triste.- Solo que esto vino a removerme muchos sentimientos.

Lucy: Marina, no eres a la única que le sucedió eso, el ver a Céfiro nuevamente, hizo recordar muchas cosas, y me gustaría poder hablar con Dana sobre lo que están haciendo nuestros amigos.

Anaís: Tal ves nos pueda llevar a saludarlos después de tanto tiempo- dijo ilusionada.

Lucy: es cierto que gran idea.- dijo emocionada.

Anaís: gracias.- e inclino la cabeza.

Marina: Yo tengo tantas preguntas- y dio un gran suspiro.

Anaís: No eres la única, también nosotras quisiéramos saber que estan haciendo, si se encuentran bien, etc.

Marina: Tu lo dices por Paris, pero en cambio yo …

Hola!- dijo una voz alegre.

¿Por qué esa cara Marina?- dijeron Hotaru y Michiru.

Lucy: Hola!.

Anaís: Que gusto verlas.- dijeron saludando.

Marina: Es que todo esto no me gusta nada.

Michiru: A nosotras tampoco, pero no podemos hacer algo para cambiar la situación.

Lucy: sí por ello hay que ayudar en lo que podamos juntas podremos vencer cualquier problema.

Marina: ¿y a ustedes que las trae por aquí? – preguntó curiosa.

Haruka: Revisamos el lugar, tal ves encontremos alguna pista que nos diga algo sobre el enemigo.

Marina: No creo que encuentren algo, esa Devoner no deja rastros.

Anaís: A lo que se refiere es que Devoner es solo miedo, con deseo y necesidad de destruir como lo hace el miedo.

Setsuna: Bueno ustedes conocen mejor que nadie como luchar contra ella, ya la derrotaron una vez.

Lucy: Si, pero al monstruo al que enfrente era distinto a los de Céfiro, este incluso hablaba.

Hotaru: ¿Por qué no vamos a comer un helado, mientras platicamos?- sugirió la más joven de las Sailors.

Michiru: Me parece una buena idea, será más productivo ¿verdad Haruka? – y le dirigió una sonrisa a la cual sabía que ella no se podía resistir aumentado por ser petición de su Hotaru.

Haruka: si

Lucy: Vamos.

Y se dirigieron al lugar donde trabaja Onasuky (La hermana de Andrew, no recuerdo como se escribe), Todos tenían pequeños helados frente a ellas, pero Hotaru y Marina tenían uno mayor que los demás.

Lucy: Te va hacer daño Marina.

Marina: No importa, no hace tanto daño como Devoner en la Tierra.- y comenzó a comer con mayor velocidad.

Haruka: ¿Cómo la derrotaron en Céfiro?

Anaís: Con el poder de Lucy.

Lucy: Fue con el poder que me dio la corona del pilar de Céfiro, y también con el poder de Anaís y Marina y sin olvidar la fuerza de voluntad de todos los habitantes del planeta que fue de gran ayuda.

Setsuna: Y ¿a que te referías con los monstruos son diferentes?.

Lucy: tienen un aspecto más humano, aunque nunca lo tuvieron, y se notaba que sabía lo que quería.

Hotaru: quieres decir, ¿que no solo eran guiados por el poder de Devoner, si no que tenían un tanto de inteligencia?

Lucy: si.

Marina: eso es más peligroso.- estaba toda embarrada de helado en la cara. Por lo que Anaís la limpió.

Setsuna: entonces deberemos tener más cuidado.

Haruka: No debemos bajar la guardia.

Anaís: Pero ella debe de tener algún propósito más que hacer el terrorismo en forma mística, en Céfiro también tenía el objetivo de la corona.

Hotaru: Una fuente de poder.

Anaís: así es.

Haruka: pero tu misma habías dicho que ella es atraída por el miedo.

Marina: Aquí pudo haber encontrado las dos cosas.

Michiru: Tal ves quiera el cristal plateado de nuestra princesa.- dijo un tanto alarmada.

Setsuna: Es una gran posibilidad.

Hotaru: No podemos permitir que se destruya el futuro Tokio de Cristal.- declaró la niña.

Anaís: ¿El Tokio de Cristal?

Setsuna: Se refiere al futuro de la Tierra.

Haruka: ¿y a todo esto de donde conocen a Dana?- y por fin pudo formular la pregunta para disipar sus dudas.

Lucy: Ella estuvo en Céfiro durante la batalla contra Devoner.

Haruka: ¿Ella intervino?

Marina: No solo calmada a los pobladores.

Michiru: Así que no lucho.

Lucy: Yo lo entiendo porque el final hubiese sido diferente, aun existiría el sistema del pilar.

Hotaru: Es por ello que no intervino, tu tenías que cumplir con tu destino, al disolver el sistema del pilar, para que los cefirianos se hicieran cargo de su propio planeta y no recayera la responsabilidad en una sola persona.

Lucy: Sí.

Anaís: Pero Guruclef no nos dijo quien era ella, ni siquiera menciono que estuviera allí o de su existencia.

Michiru: ¿Guruclef?.

Lucy: El ser más poderoso de todo Céfiro.

Hotaru: Quien también protegía a Céfiro.

Marina: sabes mucho de nosotras.

Haruka: a veces pienso que sabe demasiado de todos.- y todas miraron a la más pequeña de las Sailors que degustaba como lo que era una niña su gran helado de chocolate.

aaaaaah! Escucharon el grito de varios en el lugar, atrapando la atención de nuestras protagonistas.

Marina: ¿Es un monstruo? – preguntó pero nadie le respondió pues ya no había nadie.- ¡Me dejaron!- y al voltear las vio por el vitral afuera, ya listas para el ataque.

Uranus: Si tu crees que te voy a tener miedo, estas muy equivocado- dijo con dedición la Sailor Scout del Viento.

Eso a mi no me importa, míralos – y le señalo a las personas que gritaban y corrían sin poder alejarse del lugar., porque al parecer había una barrera invisible que impedía que se alejaran.

Lucy: ¡déjalos en paz! – grito la guerrera mágica de fuego, con su espada en las manos lista para pelear.

Que tontas criaturas son ustedes- y les envió un ataque a ambas que fácilmente Saturn intervino.

Saturn: No nos vencerás con eso.

Marina: Claro que no lo hará. ¡Dragón de agua! – y sin dudar lanzó su ataque, que no tuvo mucho efecto en el contrincante.

Neptuno: y yo que creí que eras algo lenta, chica de agua ¡Maremoto de Neptuno!- y también atacó pero tuvo el mismo resultado que el anterior.

ja, ja, niñas tontas – y los gritos de las personas aumentaron. Y las ataco haciendo las caer.

Marina: ¿Qué no se pueden callar?- estaba molesta intentando taparse los oídos para ya no escuchar los gritos.

Plut: ¡Grito Mortal! (ja que coincidencias ¿verdad?)

Uranus: ¡Tierra Tiembla! – y el a taque hizo retroceder unos pasos al agresor, por cual Lucy se lanzó con su espada, y el brazo derecho del monstruo se convirtió en un arma blanca, enfrentándola en un duelo y mientras que Saturn trataba de calmar a las personas , pero estas parecían hacer oídos sordos a las palabras de la más joven de las Sailors.

Lucy: ¡Llama fuego!- la Guerrera también atacaba con su magia.

Saturn: Confíen en nosotras por favor, si no lo hacen no lo podremos vencer.- dijo preocupada al ver que no reaccionaban.

Neptune: ¡Lucy!- exclamó al verla caer al suelo.

Lucy: Es más fuerte que el anterior.

Anaís: Por favor guarden la calma- Se colocó en la parte contraria de sus compañeras a espaldas del agresor y -¡Viento Guardián!- atacó por atrás.

Lucy: Bien hecho Anaís – dijo al escuchar como el monstruo lanzaba un grito de dolor, pues esto ayudo a que también un ataque de Uranus diera en uno de los brazos, aunque Anaís no se salvo de que su poder le fuera regresado.

Al recuperarse del dolor el monstruo, lanzó un ataque a la guerrera del viento haciéndola caer sobre Marina.

Marina: que atrevimiento el tuyo – y ahora ella lanzó una taque con su espada, acompañada por Uranus, haciendo que la otra mano del monstruo se convirtiera en otra espada para defenderse de las dos atacantes, mientras que Neptuno y Plut auxiliaban a Lucy y Anaís respectivamente.

Lucy: Gracias estoy bien.

Anaís: Deberíamos llamar a las demás.- sugirió la guerrera al ver que ellas no eran suficientes para vencerlo.

Plut: Ya los hicimos.

Saturn: ¿Qué podemos hacer por estas personas, no dejan de gritar y correr sin rumbo.

Neptune: Hay que matarlo – declaró mirando como Marina caía cerca de sus pies, levantándose rápidamente para continuar, pues cada vez estaba más molesta y se negaba a ser derrotada.

Plut: Atacando todas juntas.- declaró la Sailor.

Saturn: Pero podríamos dañarlos al regresarnos los ataques.

Lucy: tu junto con Anaís los protegerán con sus poderes.

Anaís: Están por todas partes, no nos hacen caso.- dijo algo desilusionada al no haber podido calmarlos, por lo que Neptune al escuchar esto miro su espejo como si este le hubiese hablado para darle una nueva idea, así que lo volteó y este emitió un gran brillo que comenzó a llamar la atención de las personas acercándosele y comenzando a reunirse frente a él con una actitud como de zombi.

Neptune: Solucionado, ahora has lo que sepas hacer Anaís.

Anaís: ¡Huracán Verde! – y una ráfaga de aire comenzó a envolver a las personas haciendo que estas permanecieran juntas, así que Neptune quitó su espejo para poder atacar. - ¡Uranus, Marina!.

Uranus: Este será tu fin. ¡Tierra Tiembla! – lanzó su ataque para unirse al de sus compañeras.

Marina: ¡Estacas de hielo!

Lucy: ¡Flecha de fuego!

Plut: ¡Grito Mortal!

Neptune: ¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

El monstruo no se quedó atrás y también lanzó una taque que consistía en un rayo, pero no hacia quienes lo atacaban sino a quienes ya Saturn protegía al estar frente a las personas inocentes y de Anaís que los mantenía juntos.

Uranus: Es un maldito, es muy fuerte- afirmaba la Sailor del viento, pues aunque recibía sus ataques sin protegerse solo retrocedía muy poco.

Marina: No lo venceremos hasta qua las personas se callen!- dijo un tanto desesperada.

Anaís: Por favor crean en nosotras, no los defraudaremos, si no se calman el triunfo estará lejos de nosotras, ¿Qué no ven a esa niña al frente, los esta protegiendo, no les sucederá nada, confíen por favor.

Marina: Necesitamos que se olviden del temor y crean en que los derrotaremos, pero necesitamos de su apoyo.

Y los ojos de las personas que habían permanecido de un solo color, comenzaban a tornarse de una forma más natural.

Saturn: Confíen en nosotras.- dijo en un tono un tanto de suplica.

- No, yo voy acabar con todos ustedes intrusas, estropean nuestros planes – y comenzó a atacar a sus adversarias.

Lucy:¡Olviden el miedo que tienen y confíen en nosotras! – gritó suplicante la Guerrera mágica y los gritos desaparecieron junto con el monstruo.

Marina: Estoy exhausta- se tiro al suelo.

Anaís: Están heridas – afirmó al ver como salía sangre del brazo izquierdo de su amiga peliazul y del hombro de Uranus.

Uranus: Estamos bien.

Anaís: Permítanme ¡Vientos Curativos! – y el viento curó por completo las heridas para asombro de las Sailor.

Uranus: Gracias.

Marina: Así me siento bien.

Neptune: Será mejor que nos vallamos, se nos están quedando viendo muy raro – pero les aplaudieron ruborizándolas un poco y de una forma muy graciosa, mientras saludaban se retiraron a toda prisa.

Momentos después ya lejos del lugar y sin sus transformaciones.

Marina: y nunca llego la ayuda.- dijo molesta al saber que su llamado de auxilio no fue atendida.

Lucy: No hubo necesidad, pues peleamos a lado de unas grandes guerreras.

Michiru: Gracias por el cumplido, igualmente ustedes lo son.

Marina: no es para tanto, se hace lo que se puede.

Haruka: ¿Dónde se encontrará esa mujer?- interrumpió un tanto extrañada de que no hiciera su aparición en esa pelea, pues así lo esperaba.

Setsuna: Dana tuvo que salir con prisa, estuvo en el corredor del tiempo, recorriéndolo por largo tiempo, estuvo muy extraña y se quedó en una dimensión muy rara, pero ya no vi más se ha de encontrar ahí.

Lucy: ¿Qué hará ahí?.

Setsuna: No se.

En la casa de Dana, Seiya se encontraba caminando por uno de los corredores que dirigen hacia los cuartos, lo había analizado mucho y era necesario o tal ves justo el dejar de aplazar el momento, pero era lo que sentía y nuevamente parecía que podría volverse loco, pero el chocar con algo lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Seiya: ¿Qué?

- Discúlpame, no fue mi intención – dijo una voz femenina que lo regreso a sus pensamientos.- ¿Estad bien?- preguntó al ver que no reaccionaba.

Seiya: Si, perdón, iba a buscarte.

Y yo a ti – dijo algo sonrojada y le dio su mano para ayudarlo.

Seiya: Gracias. Pues, ¿quieres a acompañarme al jardín, Es muy hermoso.- sugirió esperando que aceptara.

¿Si, No lo he visto.- dijo algo dudosa.

Y así lo hicieron, Seiya estaba en lo cierto, en la parte trasera de la casa se escondía un enorme jardín, con las flores más bellas que uno podría conocer e imaginar, eran varios metros que también incluía algunas fuentes (una parecida a las de el castillo de Céfiro) en donde se sentaron; ella estaba fascinada.

Seiya: ¿Te gusto verdad Bombón?

Serena: Sí – y se estremeció al oír como era llamada por él después de tanto tiempo. Seguidos por un incomodo silencio.

Seiya: ¿Cómo has estado?- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Serena: Bien ¿tu?.

Seiya: Con mucho trabajo, pero también extrañándote.- y la hizo ruborizar, hacia poco se había dado cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones que él había tenido para con ella durante el tiempo que estuvo cerca de ella.

FLASH BACK

Se encontraba en la pastelería reunida con sus mejores amigas a penas había llevado un bocado, cuando intentaba decir algo atorándose.

Rei: ¿Qué te pasa, eres una tragona – y le comenzó a golpear la espalda para desatorarla.

Amy: Toma un poco de agua – dijo acercándole un vaso.

Mina: Te dije que era mejor de tres leches.

Lita: Fue el bocado tan grande.

Hasta que pudo hablar gracias a la ayuda de Rei.

Serena: No! – y las asustó. – El me trataba como lo hace mi Darien.

Rei: ¿Bueno y ahora que te pasa? ¿ De que hablas?-c dijo desconcertada al no entender a lo que se refería.

Serena: De Seiya.

Mina: ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

Rei: Me deben dinero.- y todas sacaron sus carteras para pagarle.

Mina: Un año más y ese dinero es mío.

Serena: ¿?

Amy: Hasta que te diste cuenta Serena.

Serena: Ja si verdad – y dio otro bocado volviéndose a atragantar al intentar volver a hablar y nuevamente Raye la auxilio.

Raye: ¿Bueno a ti que te pasa hoy?

Serena: ¿ustedes lo sabían? – y provocó un desmayo general. - ¿Porqué no me lo dijeron?.

Amy: Creímos que tu sola te darías cuenta.

Mina: Pero si que te tardaste Serena.

Amy: y ¿que piensas?

Serena:¿Yo?…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Seiya: ¿No dices nada, no estas obligada a extrañarme, lo se.

Serena: Yo…, si te he extrañado … y mucho Seiya – y fundió su mirada con la de él.

Seiya: ¿De verdad Bombón?- dijo algo emocionado.

Serena: Si, hace poco me di cuenta de muchas cosas que pasaron mientras estuviste aquí y yo … quería darte las gracias.

Seiya: No, no tienes por que hacerlo, mi intención de hablar no es que me agradezcas nada. – y ella le tomó las manos.

Serena: Si, porque yo me sentía tan sola y tu estuviste ahí conmigo cuando más necesitaba de alguien durante la ausencia de Darien. Gracias – y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Seiya: Si este es el pago cuando tu quieras.- la risa de ella se escucho por el lugar, algo que le hizo sonreír al verla así, le gustaba oírla así, riendo.- Pero… - ella le colocó un dedo en la boca haciéndolo callar.

Serena: Se que se generaron sentimientos en esos momentos, pero tu bien sabes que solo hay una persona en mi corazón y en mi futuro.

Seiya: Darien- afirmó él.

Serena: Sí, yo lo amo.

Seiya: Lo se, pero yo también necesito decirte que te amo con la creciente intensidad que siempre lo he hecho, y que por eso siempre querré tu felicidad y que estoy conciente que él es tu felicidad como pareja y yo como tu amigo; no deseo perderte bombón.

Serena: No me estas perdiendo, estoy aquí – y le tomó la mano y regalándole la más grande y sincera de sus sonrisas. – y no me iré.

Seiya: Gracias – y la besó en la frente.- ¿Siempre seremos amigos?

Serena: Claro, pero te buscaremos una novia.

Seiya: oh! de eso no hay problema, yo soy tan guapo que cualquier chica caerá rendida a mis pies.

Serena: Eres un engreído – y ambos rieron.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi y a las ingeniosisimas chicas del CLAMP. Bueno a acepción de Dana Ausbel, ese si es mío.

**Light and darkness**

**Nota: **Los pensamientos se encuentran en _cursiva_

**CONFESIONES**

Pasa- dijo al oír que tocaban a la puerta.

Dana: Gracias.- dijo entrando en la recamara de Serena, quien acababa de salir del baño.

Serena: Hola!- dijo con su inconfundible y bella sonrisa.

Dana: ¿Cómo te sientes en la casa?

Serena: Muy bien, gracias

Dana: Se que has de estar un poco preocupada por lo que esta sucediendo.- y Serena se sentó al pie de su cama.

Serena: Un poco, por que yo no se como podría ayudarlas no tengo mi báculo, realmente no se como será que las pueda ayudar.- dijo algo angustiada.

Dana: Me lo imaginaba.- y se sentó junto a ella - Toma –y le extendió la mano que en el centro tenía un gran brillo plateado.

Serena: ¿Qué es?

Dana: Es ayuda para despertar más poderes en ti.- Serena no dudó y lo tomó pero el brillo se dirigió hacia su corazón desapareciendo.

Serena: Se siente una gran paz, un gran poder, pero ¿cómo lo voy a utilizar?.

Dana: Cuando lo necesites las palabras saldrán de tu boca, sin necesidad de esforzarte.

Serena: Gracias.

Dana: No a ti, por ayudar y por no abandonarnos en la pelea.

Serena: Yo amo mucho a este mundo y no quisiera que le sucediera nada a las personas que lo habitan.

Dana: A mi tampoco me gustaría que sucediera eso, compartimos el mismo sentimiento.

Serena: ¿de donde eres? – y Dana la miró con una gran sonrisa en los labios en contraste a lo que mostraban sus ojos.

Dana: De todos lados y de ninguno.

Serena: ¿porqué dices eso?

Dana: Yo nací en un planeta eso es lógico, pero nunca he vivido en uno, estoy algún tiempo y tengo que irme.

Serena: Eres muy solitaria – afirmó la chica de coletas.

Dana: Es mi estilo de vida, me estoy acostumbrando.

Serena: Pero casi siempre estas sola – dijo tomándole las manos entre las de ella. – pero aquí siempre tendrás amigos.

Dana: Gracias lo tomaré en cuenta, pero no estoy siempre sola hay personas que siempre estan cerca de mí , aún así gracias porque se que aunque a sido poco el tiempo puedo considerarlos como tal, como verdaderos y leales amigos.

Serena: Que bueno – dijo feliz al escucharla.

Dana: Bien ya no te molesto, Darien esta esperándote y no quiero ser la culpable de tu retrazo.

Serena: Sí, gracias.

Seiya: Ya dejen de molestarme, deberían dedicarse a sus asuntos y no en los míos.- exclamó al apartarse de ellos, sentándose en un taburete de su cuarto.

Yaten: Siempre te pones de ese humor cuando se intenta hablar contigo sobre nuestra bella anfitriona, no te quedes callado y habla ya.- exigió el hombre de coleta plateada.

Taiki: Yaten tiene razón ya habla ¿Qué paso con Serena?

Seiya: Es feliz con su novio Darien, no podría interponerme entre ellos ya tienen un futuro escrito.

Taiki: Sabes bien que el futuro no es así, siempre se puede cambiar.

Yaten: Aun así no contestas nuestra pregunta.

Seiya: y se podría saber ¿cuál es la pregunta?.

Yaten ¿te enamoraste de Dana?

Seiya: Ella me agrada mucho.

Taiki: ¿Se podría comparar con lo que sentías o sientes por Serena?

Seiya: Creo que eso no es de su incumbencia.

Yaten: te preguntamos porque nos preocupas has estado muy extraño esta semana.

Seiya: Yo creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en la pelea, necesitamos hacer algo para vencer el enemigo.

Taiki: La verdad yo creo que aquí debemos concéntranos en ello, más sin embargo nosotros también tenemos sentimientos.

Seiya: Aja, por ello te he visto salir, con Amy, Lucy y Anaís.

Yaten ¿en serio? De eso yo no sabía nada hermano pero que barbaridad con tres jovencitas.

Taiki: No es lo que ustedes piensan.

Seiya: No, seguramente es algo peor – dijo riéndose.

Taiki: Si que te encanta molestar, pero tu no dices nada, pero que tal Yaten, tampoco habla de sus salidas con la joven rubia.

Seiya: Ja, ja, ja. Aquí nadie pierde el tiempo.

Yaten: Entonces nos estas confirmando nuestra teoría estas enamorado de Dana y creí que lo que sentías por la princesa de la Luna era algo muy fuerte.

Taiki: Ella es un muy buen partido, aunque un tanto extraña.

Yaten: De eso no hay duda, más rara nadie podría ser, habla poco.

Seiya: ¿y ya por eso es rara.?

Yaten: Bueno y al parecer sabe todo menos donde se encuentra ese ser que buscamos es lo más inverosímil.

Taiki: entonces dinos Seiya.

Seiya: Lo único que les voy a decir es que dejen de molestar

¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que te pasa?- dijo la voz de hombre que sonaba un tanto enojada.

Nada, no pasa nada – dijo esquivándole la mirada.

Por favor no me puedes mentir te conozco muy bien, podría decir mejor que nadie pero no me atrevo.

No vine aquí para que me regañaras.

Claro que no, sino para aclarar tú mente, y eso es porque algo sucede. Mírate – dijo señalándola de pie ante ella.

Por favor, necesito tranquilidad.

Es por lo que me dijiste antes de irte de este lugar o es que lo necesitas, puedo llamarlo si gustas.

¿Por lo que te dije? – dijo algo pensativa, repitiendo la pregunta que le habían formulado.

** Flash Back **

Caminó lentamente hasta sentarse en la orilla de la fuente, miraba pasar a las aves intentando no derramar lagrimas, pero no pudo evitarlo, llevo sus manos a su rostro.

- Dana ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó acercándose para consolarla. Ella lo abrazó y él acaricio sus cabellos suavemente.

Dana: Discúlpame Guruclef no es nada, no quisiera irme, pero sabes que ese es mi destino.- Cambio de tema para no preocuparlo.

Guruclef: Lo se Dana.- y la hizo mirarlo- Pero eso sabes que no es problema siempre estamos en contacto no importa a cuantas dimensiones de aquí te encuentres, como debe ser hija.

Dana: Padre, hermano, amigo, consejero y quien sabe cuantas cosas más eres para mi.

Guruclef: y tu para mí, ¿es por lo que esta por venir?- dijo terminado el contacto con ella y sentándose.

Dana: No estoy segura de que es lo que está por venir, aunque algo me dice que debo de estar allí, pero ten fe.- le dio intentando disminuir su preocupación.

Guruclef: Cuando se trata de ti siempre la tengo.- dijo regalándole una sonrisa que le fue correspondida.

Dana: Me voy en la noche.

- Ten mucho cuidado, también lo he visto.

Dana: Gracias, me voy a arreglar mis cosas, - dijo despidiéndose y sin mirar a quien le hablo, dirigiéndose a la salida, pero la detuvieron por el brazo, aun así ella seguía sin mirarlo.

Guruclef: por favor. – dijo suplicante al ver la escena.

No podrás evitarme todo el tiempo.- dijo en un susurro, pero ella se safó de él y se fue.

Guruclef: Por favor, déjala a un no esta preparada para hablar contigo.

Pero yo ya no lo soporto, Guruclef, ¿porque no lo entiende?- declaró en un tono de desesperación.

Entiéndela tú a ella, no es fácil.

** Fin del Flash Back **

Guruclef: Aún no me has dicho todo.

Dana: Yo no se todo.- trató de justificarse pero mintiendo al mismo tiempo.

Guruclef: Pero sabes lo que te sucede.

Dana: Clef, ya no insistas por favor.

Guruclef: Entonces así lo haré.

Dana: Gracias.

Guruclef: ¿Cómo estan las guerreras?- dijo cambiándole el tema.

Dana: Quieren hablar conmigo, seguramente querrán que las traiga para visitarlos.

Guruclef: ¿Lo harás?

Dana: No lo sé, tienen derecho ya son tres años sin verlos.

Guruclef: Tal vez sea lo mejor.

Dana: Pero ella … no sabe nada.

Guruclef: no he me entrometido por que te lo prometí, pero antes deberías aceptar esa platica con él. – ella lo miró un tanto sorprendida intentando responder pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.- Se que es difícil Dana pero …

Dana: No puedo – Lo interrumpió – No puedo y mucho menos ahora que nos encontramos en esta pelea.

Guruclef: No nos podemos hacer los tontos él ya lo sabe, solo que no quiere incomodarte más.

Dana: No, no puedo.

**CONTINUARA…**

NOTA: Se que este capítulo no es algo que todos podríamos clasificar como bueno, pues aparecen más preguntas y ciertas cosas que no he podido integrar a la historia y tenían que salir a relucir, pero no olviden enviar sus reviews. El próximo será mejor, bueno eso digo yo a ver que opinan ustedes bye.


	5. El poder de la televisiòn

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi y a las ingeniosisimas chicas del CLAMP. Bueno a acepción de Dana Ausbel, ese si es mío.

**Light and darkness**

**Nota: **Los pensamientos se encuentran en _cursiva_

**EL PODER DE LA TELEVISIÓN.**

Y el día de ayer cerca de una pequeña cafetería de la ciudad apareció un extraño ser que hizo que las personas que se encontraban en los alrededores entrarán en pánico, es ya el segundo reporte con las mismas características que se presentan, por cual sugerimos a todos los televidentes, que tengan mucha precaución y que guarden la calma, pues no estamos solos, ya que también en ambos casos se presentaron unas heroicas mujeres que lucharon contra el ser derrotándolo, ¿pero quienes son esas mujeres?.

Algunos dicen que es el resurgimiento de aquel conjunto de mujeres que luchan por el amor y la justicia que ya hace años protegían las calles de esta gran ciudad.

Es cierto lo que dice mi compañero Luis, todo indica que se trata de Sailor Moon, no se si ustedes crean en ellas, pero muchas personas así lo aseguran.

Yo soy uno de los creyentes de esa joven, Sara y también de las Sailor Scouts, pues sabemos que no solo es una.

Bien pasando a otros asuntos el …

Y apagaron el televisor.

Yaten: Lo que nos faltaba- gruño el joven.-que todo Japón se entere de lo que esta pasando.- y se sentó molesto acariciando a Luna que estaba encantada desde que él llegó.

Taiki: Es muy peligroso que los noticieros se involucren.

Seiya: Podrían ocasionar pánico en las personas.

Luna: Eso no sería nada bueno.

Yaten: Porque hará más fuerte a Devoner.

Seiya: Deberíamos decirle a Dana lo que esta sucediendo, Lucy me comentó lo sucedido cerca de la heladería y dice que fue más fuerte que al que se enfrentó en el parque.

Dana: Lo sé.- afirmó al entrar para sorpresa de los hermanos Kou.- disculpen por haber oído pero no pude evitarlo.

Taiki: Pasa.- Pero solo dio unos cuantos pasos adentro de la habitación.

Yaten: ¿Dónde estabas ayer ? – le reclamó.

Dana: Tuve que salir a buscar respuestas.

Seiya: ¿Y las encontraste?

Dana: No. – Dijo sentándose a su lado cabizbaja – solo la confirmación de Devoner en la Tierra, aun no he podido localizar el lugar exacto de donde se esconde.

Taiki: Hoy tendremos la entrevista en el TV Show, para hablar de nuestro regreso.- cambió el tema, pues sabia que Yaten la seguiría cuestionando.

Yaten: No es que me queje, me gusta cantar, pero, no entiendo ¿por que nos pediste que el grupo de reuniera de nuevo?.

Dana: Porque sus canciones transmiten sentimientos y quisiera que a través de ellas hagan sentir a las personas confianza en si mismas y en nosotras, ustedes son la mejor forma de acercarnos a las personas, contra restar el pánico que las noticias provocarán sino la derrota sería definitiva.

Seiya: Una muy buena idea y te puedo jurar que eso es lo que lograremos ¿verdad hermanos? – dijo muy entusiasta.

Dana: Gracias así lo espero, los dejo en su casa.- y salió del cuarto de Yaten, pero Seiya no tardo en salir para detenerla en las escaleras.

Mina: Que bueno que Dana los convenció de que regresaran a los escenarios sería un desperdicio el que estuvieran aquí sin que cantaran.- dijo mientras salían de la casa de Raye.

Lita: Si – dijo admirando los boletos al igual que lo hacia Raye y Amy.

Raye: Es una suerte que Dana produzca todo lo que van a hacer, tendremos todos los boletos y en primera fila.

Amy: ¿No creen que es un abuso sobre ella?- dijo algo apenada

Mina: Ay, Amy, nos lo merecemos siempre hemos sido fieles admiradoras – (traía una playera con los rostros de Yaten).

Artemis: Yo no se que les ven, son como cualquier otro grupo.- gruño el gato.

Lita: ¿No lo dirás porque desde que llegaron Luna no se ha despegado de Yaten?.

Raye: Artemis esta celoso. – y este se sonrojó.

Mina: Con que si Artemis, es de suponerse, él es el más guapo de todos, pero no te preocupes por que es mío.

Artemis: Mejor me voy .- y así lo hizo, no quiso escuchar más de su verdad que estaba muy celoso.

Amy: Qué cosas dices Mina.

Lita: Dense prisa o se nos hará tarde para ira verlos en el programa.

Serena: ¿a dónde van?- dijo al llegar al templo Hikawa.

Mina: Bueno yo no creo que puedas ir.

Raye: A Darien no creo que le guste.

Amy: No digan eso, vamos a ver a los Tree Lights en el programa.

Serena: Pero los vemos todos los días estan en la casa .

Raye: Tu no entiendes nada.

Serena: Eres muy mala conmigo, nunca me quieren decir nada.- y se puso a llorar.

Lita: A lo que nos referimos es que no es lo mismo, verlos en el escenario es muy diferente al estar en la casa.- dijo intentando consolarla.

Mina: Tal vez nos mencionen en la entrevista y salgamos en la televisión.

Serena: Voy con ustedes, por favor.

Amy: ¿No saldrás con Darien.?

Serena: No, tiene que salir con Dana.

Raye: ¿No te pone celosa?

Serena: Yo confió en Darien plenamente.

Amy: Que respuesta tan madura Serena, te felicito porque pienses así.

Lita: La verdad te digo lo mismo , pues ella es un mujer de su edad y que tienen muchas cosa sen común.

Raye: y es muy bonita.

Mina: Es hermosa, lo que daría por ser como ella.

Serena: En verdad lo es, pero yo estoy segura del amor de Darien. _Darien no me vayas a engañar _

Más tarde los Tree Lights se encontraban en un programa de TV, siendo entrevistados; en el público en primer afila se encontraban las inner, con sus pancartas y playeras con imágenes de ellos.

- y el día de hoy tenemos en nuestro estudio a los tres chicos que hace dos años causaron mucho revuelo entre las jóvenes al ser integrantes del famoso grupo ¡Tree Lights, que se ha reunido de nuevo para agasajarnos tanto el oído como la vista. – Y los recibieron con aplausos y gritos al verlos entrar. – Sean Bienvenidos- dijo la presentadora invitándolos a sentarse.

Yaten: Gracias.

Seiya: Gracias por su recibimiento tan caluroso.

Taiki: Hola, muchas gracias.- y los tres dieron una pequeña reverencia a sus fans antes de tomar asiento.

Elisa: La duda que todos tenemos es ¿qué los motivo a reunirse de nuevo?.

Taiki: Nuestro público fue muy insistente, aunado a eso los proyectos que nos presentaron fueron muy buenos.

Seiya. Además de que amamos la música y que ustedes la disfruten.

Elisa: ¿Qué actividades han estado realizando durante el tiempo en que se retiraron?.

Seiya: Viajamos mucho.

Taiki: Estudiamos.

Yaten: Y escribimos más letras de canciones, que incluimos en el disco que esta muy próximo a salir.

Elisa: ¿Ya tienen la fecha?.

Taiki: Haremos una cuantas presentaciones en más programas de TV y dentro de dos meses haremos un concierto para presentarlo.

Elisa: Esa es una magnifica noticia, así que solo es cuestión de esperar dos meses, ¿ya oyeron chicas? – y las presentes comenzaron a gritar de la emoción.- ¿Es cierto que su productora será la joven empresaria Dana Ausbel?.

Yaten: Así es.

Elisa: Pero ¿es cierto que estan viviendo con ella?

Taiki: Si, nos hemos convertido en buenos amigos y nos ofreció quedarnos en su casa.

Elisa: Pero bueno chicos sean sinceros ¿ninguno de los tres es algo más que amigo que ellas?

Seiya: No, los cuatro tenemos una buena amistad, además de que tenemos amistades en común.

Elisa: Bueno, y ¿qué opinan de ella?

Seiya: No podemos negar que es una mujer extremadamente hermosa, e inteligente, con buena visión para los negocios.

Taiki: Mi hermano tienen razón, es una mujer ejecutiva que le gusta cultivarse y trabajar.

Yaten: Buena persona en todos los sentidos.- se limitó a decir el cantante.

Elisa: Que buen concepto tienen de ella, bien ¿han oído hablar de los ataques que se estan dando en la ciudad?

Yaten: si

Elisa:¿Quién creen que sea? Y ¿Quién creen que lucha contra ellos?.

Taiki: La verdad solo conocemos lo que nos dicen las noticias, pero si sabemos que hay personas defendiéndonos, lo mejor es confiar en ellas y no temer.

Yaten: Es cierto, sea quien sea quien este combatiendo, es real y debemos dejar el miedo a un lado.

Elisa: ¿Entonces ustedes creen que sean las Sailor Scouts?

Taiki: Siempre hay personas velando por las personas en peligro – dijo mientras transmitían un poco de la lucha anterior, pero no se lograba distinguir mucho.

Elisa: Bien, y para despedir este segmento ¿nos cantaran algo de el material que esta por salir?

Seiya: Claro que sí.- y se levantaron para cantar.

Mientras tanto en una enorme y lujosa oficina los miraban a través del televisor dos personas que se habían parado sus labores.

Darien: ¿Escuchas lo que dicen?

Dana: Es justo el mensaje que las personas necesitan escuchar en momentos como estos.

Darien: ¿Te incluyes en ellas?

Dana: Si

Darien: Has estado muy alejada de esto ¿por qué?

Dana: Se que hay algo más que el miedo atrás de todo esto

Darien: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Dana: No podría explicártelo, pero ¿podrías confiar en mi?

Darien: Siempre lo he hecho.- y la abrazo siendo correspondido.

Dana: Gracias, gracias por todo lo que haces por mi.

Darien: No tienes por que hacerlo, lo hago con mucho gusto, eres una persona que me ha inspirado, me has enseñado muchas cosas y se que mi sueño esta por poderse cumplir. Además has tenido avances en tus investigaciones, parece que has podido predecir donde va a atacar el enemigo.

Dana: Veamos si no me equivoco.

Darien: ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

Dana: Pues analice un poco los encuentros anteriores, podrías decir que solo fueron dos, pero si los llegas a ver en el mapa tienen un patrón pero no se si es lo que me imagino, además de que buscan multitudes y ellos – dijo señalando a los Tree en la televisión- saben como menear masas.

Darien: Cierto si que lo saben.

Dana: Sigamos, porque se nos va hacer tarde.

Darien: Bien sigamos.

Los Tree Lights terminaron y salieron de escena.

Elisa: Gracias por su presencia.

Yaten: Ya lo habías hecho.

Taiki: De nada

Elisa: Bien nos seguiremos viendo, me iré al siguiente segmento.- y ella se retiró.

Seiya: ¿Creen que se presente algún demonio?- preguntó mientras se dirigían a su camerino.

Yaten: Eso dijo tu novia.

Seiya: No es mi novia.

Yaten: Si, eso quisieras.

Taiki: Dejen de pelear y hay que estar alertas al salir.

Mina: Hola chicos!- exclamó al verlos entrar.

Seiya: Hola.- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Yaten: ¿Qué no se cansan de vernos?

Taiki: No le hagan caso, que gusto que nos hayan venido a apoyar.

Amy: Fue un placer.

Lita: ¿No ha pasado nada extraño?

Taiki: Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Serena: Eso va a estar muy difícil- miraba la ventana, donde se encontraba gran multitud.

Seiya: Bombón tiene razón.

Raye: ¿No creen que se comportan muy extraño, estan gritando, pero no es un grito de fan.

Lita: Además de que estan corriendo dando vueltas.

Amy: Es ahí- y señaló un punto al estar analizando con sus lentes y microcomputadora y que parecía ser un …

Taiki: Ataque.

Yaten: Pues tuvo razón esa mujer.

Abajo las personas corren con pánico, sus ojos solo eran de un mismo color sin reflejar nada, pero el miedo hacia que despidieran cierta energía que el demonio parecía absorber con su cuerpo.

- Déjalos en paz.- Se escuchó una voz femenina.

¿Quién se atreve a molestarme mientras me alimento?

Healer: Eso nos importa un comino.

Maker: Nosotras pasamos por la oscuridad.

Fighter: Pasamos por la atmósfera de este planeta.

Healer: Somos tres estrellas fugaces.

Maker: Sailor Star Maker.

Fighter: Sailor Star Fighter.

Healer: Sailor Star Healer.

Las tres: Las Sailor Star Lights han llegado .

Eso a mi no me importa.

Moon: ¿Cómo te atreves a atacara todas esas jóvenes que solo quieren conocer a su artista favorito? Eso no te lo perdonare. Somos las Sailor Scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon.

Mercury: Soy Sailor Mercury.

Mars: Sailor Mars.

Júpiter: Soy Sailor Júpiter.

Venus: Y yo Sailor Venus.

Todas: Y te castigaremos en el nombre de la Luna.

Healer: ¿Porqué lo hicieron? Se ven tan ridículas.

Venus: Ustedes también lo hicieron no se quejen. – y le sacó la lengua.

- Todas son unas estúpidas con sus tontas frases, que no les servirán de nada.- y le lanzó un rayó a Sailor Moon, pero Fighter la movió del lugar.

Moon: Gracias – dijo un tanto ruborizada.

Júpiter: ¿Cómo te atreves? Sailor Júpiter ¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter! – y lanzó su ataque al ser que estaba frente a ella pero este se disperso dando a las fans que gritaron mucho más. – No puede ser.- dijo entre sorprendida y arrepentida de haber atacado.

Mars: Esto no esta nada bien.

- Si así van a reaccionar a todos nuestras ataques las personas morirán.- Afirmó la Sailor del amor

Maker: Eso mismo me dijo que pasó Anaís.

Healer: ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Mercury: Yo les diré adonde dirigir sus ataques- declaró la más inteligente de las Sailors- estoy localizando su punto débil, si lo localizó no tendremos problemas ¡ahh, dijo al ser atacada por el monstruo.

Maker: ¡No!.- gritó al verla caer

Fighter: tenemos que proteger a Mercury mientras lo hace – dijo poniéndose frente a ella dispuesta a recibir los ataque que le hagan. – Es lo único que podemos hacer.

Mars: Tiene razón – y le secundó.

¿Creen que sus débiles cuerpos soportarán mis ataques?.- declaró el ser jactándose de su poder.

Moon: No te tenemos miedos.

- Ojalá para ustedes no fueran los únicos que lo hacen.- y parecía sentir placer al recibir la energía de las personas que los rodeaban.

Júpiter: Eres asqueroso. – Ella no dudo en acercase par atener un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no lo logró parecía haber un abarrera que lo impedía haciéndola caer.

Mars: ¿Estas bien?.

Júpiter: Sí.

El monstruo no dudo en atacara todas las que se pusieron frente a la Sailor del conocimiento, primero Healer, seguida por Fighter, Moon, Mars, Júpiter, Venus …

Healer: ¿Ya?

Mercury: Listo es en el talón de su pie izquierdo – dijo al mismo tiempo que Maker caía al suelo por el ataque recibido.

Niñas estúpidas.- las atacó.

Mercury: Sailor Moon, tienes que agrupar a las personas con tu tiara, para no dañarla.

Moon: Si ¡Tiara Lunar! ¡Acción!- y su tiara reunió a las personas en un solo lugar, apartándolos del peligro- Listo.

Mars: ¡Sailor Mars! ¡Saeta llameante de Marte!

Venus: ¡Sailor Venus! ¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

Júpiter: ¡Sailor Júpiter! ¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!

Healer: ¡Infierno estelar de Healer!

Maker: ¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!

Fighter!Láser de estrella fugaz!

Mercury: ¡Sailor Mercury! ¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!

Los ataques de las Sailor dirigido hacia el monstruo no tenían mucho efecto.

Mercury: Es el miedo que tienen las perdonan, lo fortalecen.

Moon: Por favor cálmense, confíen, lo vencerán.

Mars: ¡Dejen de estar gritando!

Júpiter: Chicas este ser podrá ser derrotado si mantienen la calma.

Moon: Por favor confíen en nosotras. – dijo suplicante, pero de pronto, ella comenzó a brillar con una luz blanca - ¿qué pasa?… Esas palabras- y cerro sus ojos concentrándose para decir:- ¡the faith! –exclamó tocando su corazón y de él parecía radiar más luz, una que llegaba hasta las personas que estaban atrapadas en su tiara lunar, ellas la miraron y al entrar en ella sus ojos recobraron su color normal, al mismo tiempo que un remolino de luz cubría su oponente hasta que este desapareció.

Uranus: Sailor Moon, ¿estas bien? – dijo un tanto agitada pues se notaba que hizo un esfuerzo por llegar lo más rápido posible.

Venus: Fue sorprendente.- dijo sorprendida por lo que había presenciado.

Mars: ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Moon: Dana.

Neptune: Esa mujer otra vez.

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. WHAT DO YOU FEAR? ¿DE QUE TIENES MI

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi y a las ingeniosisimas chicas del CLAMP.

**Light and darkness**

**Nota: **Los pensamientos se encuentran en _cursiva_

**WHAT DO YOU FEAR? (¿DE QUE TIENES MIEDO?)**

La mañana comenzaba adueñarse del día y la enorme casa donde habitaban las Sailor estaba impregnada de incertidumbre, todo y todos era confuso, la conciencia de que la esperanza que Serena había brindado a toda la Galaxia no era suficiente para que los miedos de las personas se disiparan, ¿era la naturaleza propia del hombre la que lo destruye?¿Porqué todos tienen miedo? ¿ A que le temen?¿Vivir? ¿Morir? Siempre existía una excusa para ello y la respuesta siempre era lo mismo LO DESCONOCIDO, pero ¿qué no todo es conocido? ¿ o desconocido? ¿ quién lo sabía? Y mientras tanto este existía y se podía oler en el ambiente confundiéndose con el aroma de las flores, de la comida, de la sangre derramada, de la propia vida.

Serena: Que raro, todo ha estado tan tranquilo.- dijo mirando a través del gran ventanal de la sala que estaba abierta.

Michiru: Hay marea alta.

Amy: Es extraño algo cambio.

Raye: ¿De que hablas?

Taiki: Es la lluvia, comenzó desde que desaparecieron los ataques.- quiso dar una explicación a la situación.

Amy: Si, desde hace quince días.

**Flashback **

-Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas batallas llevamos en estos días desde que apareció esa tal Devoner- decía impaciente la Sailor del fuego.

-No he tenido tiempo para mis exámenes- suspiró preocupada la Sailor representante de Mercurio, mientras tomaban un poco de aire después de haber estado peleando sin éxito.

- ¡Vamos Sailor Moon levántate!- le gritó Marina entre enojada y dándole ánimos al verla que no se levantaba de entre los arbustos.

- Solo necesitamos a tacarlo ya las personas se encuentran a salvo- Sailor Saturn los mantenía protegidos con una barrera después de tanto luchar para que se reunieran en un solo sitió.

-Tienes que hacerlo Sailor Moon, hay tres enemigos más en la ciudad.

Moon: Si – ¡ The faith!- y su luz cubrió todo el lugar.

** Fin del Flashback**

Lita: Deberíamos estar buscando, en lugar de seguir aquí esperando. Quien quiera que sea esa mujer, la ahorcare y me desharé de ella.

Mina: Creo que Lita esta enojada.

Michiru: Hay que tomarlo con calma, todo es a su tiempo.

Setsuna: Precipitarnos no nos llevará a nada.

Darien: Aún así se siente el miedo.

Yaten: ¿qué dices?

Serena: Es cierto.

Dana: Pasen – les indica a las guerreras mágicas.

Anaís: Gracias.

Marina: que climita – afirmó mientras se secaba con una toalla.

Lucy: Todo esto me hace recordar los malos tiempos de Céfiro – se unen al grupo, que ya intentaba guardar la calma por el movimiento telúrico que sentían. Este no duró mucho.

Darien: ¿están todos bien? – dijo mientras miraba a Dana.

Serena: Si. – dijo mientras Dana miraba por la ventana.

Anaís: No puede ser.

Lita: Pero aquí no paso nada.

Hotaru: Esta casa esta muy bien protegida ¿verdad Dana?

Setsuna: Esto se esta poniendo muy mal.

Mina: Debemos ir a ayudar a toda la gente.

Dana: Ella misma se esta destruyendo.- dijo en un tono casi imperceptible, incrédula a lo que veía.

Haruka: debemos buscar ya a esa bruja.

Darien: ¿No la has podido localizar?- dijo dirigiéndose a Dana.

Dana: Me quedan cuatro puntos por investigar.

Amy: debemos dividirnos, también es nuestro planeta y debemos buscar, para cubrir todos lo lugares.

Serena: Pero con esta lluvia.

Luna: Es una excelente idea Amy.

Anaís: Cuatro grupos, uno por cada punto, - comenzó a decir como si leyera la mente de la más inteligente de las Sailor Scouts –Darien podría llevar a Serena, Marina, Lucy y Raye; con Seiya, Taiki, Setsuna y Lita.

Amy: Con Dana Hotaru, Yaten y Mina y con Haruka Michiru, Anaís y yo.

Anaís: Si ¿qué les parece?

Lucy: ¡Vamos!.

Raye: Lucy es una chica muy entusiasta.

Michiru: Se ve muy animada a pesar de las circunstancias.

Darien: Vamos quien lo encuentre nos avisará a los demás.

Cada quien se va con sus grupo para recorrer el lugar que se les fue asignado.

En el auto que conduce Darien.

Darien: Chicas, chicas, por favor.

Serena: A mi no me gusta esa estación.- dijo intentándole menear de estación

Marina: Pues a nosotras si.

Raye: Deja de quejarte Serena.- dijeron estando casi encima de ella evitando que lo hiciera.

Lucy: Tal vez si dividen el tiempo.- dijo desde la parte trasera intentando que se calmaran.

Raye: ¿De que lado estás?- dijo mirándola con enojo asustándola un poco.

Darien: No venimos a escuchar música.

Lucy: Darien tiene mucha razón , tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Marina: ¡Lucy!.- La reprimió.

Serena: Este es el auto de Darien y yo por ser su amada novia debo de escoger la estación, no ustedes.

Darien: Calma, Calma, me van a hacer chocar.- y daba volantazos asustando a Lucy, mientras que las demás seguían peleando.

Por otra parte.

Taiki: Gracias por los bocadillos Lita.- dijo mientras daba una mordida al panecillo.

Seiya: Si estan muy deliciosos.-dijo sin perder la concentración al manejar.

Lita: Gracias, no fue nada.

Setsuna: Es cierto, pero debemos estar atentos .

Taiki: La lluvia no deja ver mucho.

Setsuna: Pero podemos percibir, no necesitamos ver solo con los ojos, somos Sailors, y eso hace que nuestro ser esté más desarrollado que el de los humanos.

Lita: Tal vez tu seas quien lo tengas más desarrollado, por eso eres la encargada del…

Seiya: ¿Es difícil? – Interrumpió a Lita.

Setsuna: Es muy singular lo que uno vive.

Taiki: Debes tener muchas historias.

Setsuna: Bueno si. – dijo algo tímida.

Lita: Podrías contarnos alguna.

Y en otro auto.

Yaten: ¿Porqué no sabes donde esta?- preguntó casi recriminándole desde la parte trasera del auto.

Dana: Algo me impide hacerlo más rápido.

Mina: Tal vez estés estresada, podríamos cantar Yaten y yo.

Yaten: Calma, para eso es el silencio.

Mina: ¿Y te haces llamar músico?

Yaten: Claro que lo soy.- y la parte trasera parecía guerra.

Hotaru: Yo cantaré si no se callan.- dijo molesta al verlos por el retrovisor.

Dana: Dios me libre, estense quietos ustedes dos.

Yaten: Entonces tu también lo dudas.

Dana: Yo no dije eso.

Hotaru: ¡ Un elefante se columpiaba!

Yaten: ¡Lo insinuaste!

Mina: Si te molesta es como dice el dicho cuando suena río es que agua hay.

Dana: no es así, cuando suena el río es que agua lleva.

Yaten: Vez ¡Qué mal te juzgue!

Hotaru: ¡fueron a llamar a otro elefante!

Dana: El discutir no me ayuda en nada...

En otro punto cardinal de la ciudad.

Michiru: Fue muy buena idea salir.

Anaís: Que emoción me da conocerte Amy.

Michiru: La ruborizaste.- dijo algo divertida.

Anaís: Tus puntajes son excelentes.

Amy: También los tuyos.

Anaís: Gracias.

Haruka: ¿No se habían conocido?

Amy: No.

Michiru: Es muy extraño.

Anaís: Es que ella es un año mayor que yo.

Michiru: Debe ser por eso, aun así …

De manera inesperada Haruka detiene el auto.

Anaís: ¿qué pasa?

Amy: ¡No puede ser! – dijo al percatarse del porque se detuvieron allí.

Haruka: Es aquí. – afirmo mientras baja del auto junto con sus compañeras.

Michiru: Creí que ya no existía este lugar.

Anaís: ¿qué sucede con la catedral marina?- cuestionó al no entender los comentarios hechos por las demás.

Amy: En ese lugar tuvimos una pelea hace tiempo- explicó mientras enviaba un mensaje a los demás y analizaba con sus lentes y microcomputadora.

Raye: ¡Es en la catedral marina!

Setsuna: Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Yaten: ¡Por fin! ya era hora.

Todos se reunieron lo más rápido posible en las cercanías para trasladarse.

Hasta que llegaron – se escucho una voz de mujer.

Lucy: Esa es Devoner- dijo un tanto molesta al escucharle y una radiante luz los cubrió a todos.

¿Donde estan los demás?- dijo mirando a su alrededor y solo verse envuelta en un tenue color azul. - ¿Qué es este lugar?.

Es mi casa – dijo una voz muy familiar, al mismo tiempo que todo comenzaba a dar forma de una casa, pero con una estructura que no veía desde hace ya muchos años.

Marina: ¡Guruclef! – exclamó felizmente la Guerrera Mágica, acercándosele un poco.

Guruclef: y esta es mi familia – A pareciendo las siluetas de una mujer y dos niños, asombrando en sobre manera a la guerrera del agua.

Marina: ¿Qué?.- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás y cayendo por lo sorprendida.

Guruclef: Ya no lo intentaste más y no pude esperarte más.

Marina: ¿Qué? No.

Guruclef: ¿Porqué ya no intentaste regresar a Céfiro?

Marina: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Guruclef: ¿A que le tienes miedo?

Marina: ¿Qué es lo que pasa?.

Guruclef: ¿Tienes miedo a la verdad?

Marina: ¿Miedo? - y se agarraba la cabeza con las manos, parecía tener un gran dolor.

Te extrañe.- y quien hablo se acercaba intentando abrazarlo, pero esta desaparecía al hacer contacto.

¡Amy!- dijo el joven con coleta castaña.

Amy: No me mereces desertor- se escuchaba su voz.

Taiki: ¿Dónde estás, ¿Qué dices?- decía caminando entre el lugar que solo era de color dorado.

Amy: Eres un miedoso , huiste de tu propio planeta, ¿Qué harás en este? Abandonarnos, también.- la voz sonaba molesta.

Taiki: No es cierto, no entiendes déjame explicarte.

Amy: ¡Abandonaste a tu princesa? ¿Qué pasará con migo, ¿me abandonaras también?.

Taiki: No, claro que no lo haré.

Amy: Es verdad, no seas mentiroso.

Taiki: ¡No! – gritaba ya desesperado.

Amy: Siempre que se presente un problema huirás, pero dime ¿a que le tienes miedo? ¿ tienes miedo de morir?.

Taiki: ¿A que le tengo miedo? - y se agarraba la cabeza con las manos, parecía tener un gran dolor.

-¿Armand? ¿Yaten?. – preguntó la joven sorprendida al ver a los hombres.

Yaten: Eres una niña tonta.- y la señalaba con enojo.

Armand: ¿Porqué ya no juegas?

Yaten: ¿Porqué ya no cantas?

Mina. ¿Qué es esto? – dijo mirando a todos lados encontrándose solo con ellos dos y rodeada de un color amarillo.

Armand y Yaten: ¡Estas llena de miedo!.

Mina: No, yo tengo otras responsabilidades.- dijo intentando controlar la lágrimas.

Armand: ¿Sailor V?- y le apareció el traje de la heroína aludida.- ¿Qué diría el mundo si lo supiera?

Yaten: Que eres una heroína sin sueños.

Armand: Qué solo huye.- cada palabra parecía que la hería con un cuchillo.

Yaten: Tienes miedo a fracasar como persona.

Mina: ¿Miedo?- dijo sorprendida, tomándose la cabeza con las manos, parecía tener un gran dolor.

-Reni ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la princesa de la Luna a la niña que jugaba con Luna pelota, atrayendo su atención.

Reni: Serena tonta, él te va abandonar ¿verdad mamá? – dijo mirando a una figura muy familiar para la rubia.

Así es, vendrá conmigo.

Serena: Raye, no ella es mi hija.

Reni: No lo amas, ni el a ti, no soy tu hija.

Serena: Yo si lo amo.

Raye: Entonces porque también estas con él – y aparece Seiya.

Seiya: A quien amas es a mí.

Serena: Seiya, yo.

Reni: ¿Amas a Darien por tu pasado y futuro, y Seiya por convicción?

Serena: ¿Qué dices?

Seiya: No contestas por miedo a saber la verdad.

Reni: Serena miedosa.

Serena: ¿miedo? – dijo tomándose la cabeza con las manos, dejando escapar un grito de dolor.

¿Qué pasa, ¿donde estoy?- se preguntaba una joven alta, mirando a su alrededor donde solo podía percibir un color verde y un olor a rosas.

Lita, ¿porqué tú estas aquí?- la cuestiono una voz.

Lita: No lo entiendo.- dijo al mirar a su líder.

Serena: Eres demasiado alta y fuerte, pero tienes miedo.

Lita: ¿Qué dices Serena?.

Raye: Si tienes miedo al rechazo, siempre a sido así.

Amy: Crees que tus padres te abandonaron.

Lita: ¿Sola, ¿Qué les pasa chicas?.

Mina: ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Tienes miedo a quedarte sola, al saber que tus padres te dejaron.

Y se puede ver a una pequeña Lita llorando.

Mini Lita: Mamá, papá ¿porqué me dejaron? – pero mira a nuestra Lita diciéndole - ¿Porque sigues adelante, ¿Porqué luchas?.

Lita: Es mi deber.

Mini Lita: Tienes miedo de que las personas se alejen por eso lo haces, no por deber no porque quieres, sino por miedo.

Lita: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Miedo? -dijo tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

**CONTINUARA…**


	7. Ganado batallas y dudas

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi y a las ingeniosisimas chicas del CLAMP. Bueno a acepción de Dana Ausbel, ese si es mío.

**Light and darkness**

**Nota: **Los pensamientos se encuentran en _cursiva_

**GANADO BATALLAS Y DUDAS.**

¿Están bien?- preguntó Plut levantándose del suelo.

Júpiter: ¿Qué sucedió?

Moon: Fueron pesadillas.

Universe: Al parecer cada quien tiene miedos que tiene que enfrentar, para poder seguir adelante.

Mercury: algunas de nuestras preguntas y miedos más profundos querían dejarnos a la mitad del camino.

Plut: Pero nadie se ha dejado vencer por ellos.

Lucy: ¿Donde estamos?

Uranus: Es el interior de la catedral.- afirmó la guerrera.

Mars: Continua igual. – dijo observando su alrededor.

Marina: Esto no me gusta nada- confeso al observar que solo tenían una media luz.

- No debieron interponerse en nuestros planes- escucharon una ya muy conocida voz.

Venus: Suena tenebrosa.

Fighter: Debemos estar alertas- dijo al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a caminar.

Universe: Será mejor también el luchar. - e hizo aparecer su espada para que se tiñera de un color café en la punta sorprendiendo a todos al poder ver a un ser de extraña apariencia que nuevamente paso a ser nada.

Neptune: Ahh!- exclamó al caerse.

Uranus:¿Donde están? – dijo tratando de ayudarla a levantarla. - ¿estas bien?

Neptune: Si. – y Universe parecía estar loca luchando contra la nada.

Plut: ¿Los puedes ver?- preguntó al verla dejar de luchar.

Universe: Nos estan rodeando.- dijo estando en posición de defensa moviendo su cabeza para poder ubicar a todos sus contrincantes.

Mercury: Yo ni siquiera los puedo captar con mis lentes.

Maker: Nosotros no podemos estar atacando a lo loco.- declaró muy molesta al no poder verlos.

Júpiter: ¿Qué es lo que sugieren?

Moon: Debe haber alguna forma.- estaba nerviosa al ver como Universe se movía con rapidez luchando para protegerlas.

Tuxedo: Comenzando por no tener miedo.

Uranus: ¿Alguna idea Universe? – dijo en tono irónico.

Universe: En realidad si ¡TASI!- dijo lanzando de sus manos una luz dirigida hacia el techo, generando una lluvia de chispas cayendo a su alrededor – Así esta mejor ¿no? – y todos pudieron ver que era lo que los rodeaba.

Fighter: Son demasiados.- exclamó al verse rodeada.

Lucy: Pero no por eso hay que temer.- dijo la guerrera intentando dar ánimos a sus compañeros.

Saturn : Por supuesto que no – y comenzó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, sorprendiendo un poco a los demás, ya que no la habían visto nunca luchar con esas habilidades.

Todos comenzaron a unirse a esa lucha entre el miedo y la fortaleza de nuestros héroes (diría heroínas, pero también se encuentra Tuxedo Mask) .

Lucy y Marina con sus respectivas espadas, hombro con hombro, no dejándose vencer por los insistentes ataques del enemigo; mientras que Anaís, peleaba utilizando su magia, que con ella acababa con muchos de los que ella misma esperaba.

Plut: Levántate – le ordeno a la Sailor del fuego al verla caer.- ¡Grito Mortal!- lanzó su ataque, apoyándola para darle la oportunidad de que se levanté.

Y así siguieron peleando.

Healer: ¡Venus! – Gritó al verla por los aires para después golpear el suelo perdiendo el sentido.- ¡Despierta!- y la comenzó a mover- ¿Estas bien?.

Venus: Sí, debemos seguir – y para sorpresa de Healer se levanto a continuar su pelea.

Júpiter: ¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter! – atacó ya enfadada de caer en repetidas ocasiones – Ni crean que les tengo miedo.- y también peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo.

Maker: Están por todas partes- y esquivaba uno de los atacantes.

Moon: Tuxedo! – dijo al verlo caer.

Universe: ¿Estas bien? – dijo al quitarlo evitando que nuevamente lo atacaran.

Tuxedo: Podría estar mejor- dijo en un tono muy serio.

Universe: Este es solo un paso para llegar a ella.

Moon. ¿qué dices?.

Neptune: ¿Piensas dejarnos nuevamente todo?- preguntó al pasar peleando.

Universe: Claro que no, Sailor Moon prepárate para a tacar con tu poder.- Ordeno la Sailor.

Moon: Si.

Mercury: ¡Burbujas de Mercurio!- Lanzó su poder a la indicación de Sailor Universe, al igual que las demás.

GM: ¡Hélice Eléctrica! ¡Guerreras Mágicas!.

Moon: ¡The Faith! – Invocaron sus poderes desde el lugar donde se habían reunido, parecía que estaba dando resultados pues muchos de los atacantes estaban desapareciendo, pero no totalmente.

Fighter: Debemos hacer algo también.

Venus: ¡Por el poder de Venus!

Júpiter: ¡Por el poder de Júpiter!

Mars: ¡Por el poder de Marte!

Mercury: ¡Por el poder de Mercurio! - Se acercaron a su princesa brindándole su poder.

Universe: ¡Polvo de Estrellas!- También unió su ataque a la causa.

Saturn: Parece funcionar – dijo cubriéndose por la explosión de energía provocada.

Lucy: ¿Todos estan bien? – pregunto al levantarse.

Marina: Podría estar en mi casa comiendo pastelillos.

Healer: Démonos prisa.- dijo al comenzar a avanzar por un portal que se formo durante la explosión.

Mars: Parece una lucha sin fin.

Plut: Estamos en el lugar indicado.

Y todos pudieron percatarse de una figura que se encontraba lejana de ellos, pero para las guerreras mágicas, Neptune y Universe fue inconfundible. Pero en esa ocasión perecía más un humano que aquella esencia gigante con la que habían luchado en Céfiro.

Bienvenidas- dijo la figura extendiendo sus manos.

GM: ¡Devoner! – dijeron en unísono.

Devoner: Chiquillas nos volvemos a encontrar, pero esta vez les aseguro que el final será muy distinto.

Un rayo de luz lanzó dirigiéndose sorpresivamente a las tres jóvenes, pero Sailor Universe se colocó frente a ellas con su espada dispuesta a protegerlas, evitando el ataque.

Universe: ¿Qué crees que haces? – dijo algo molesta.

Devoner: Quítate de mi vista – Ahora su ataque lo dirige hacia ella.

Marina: ¡Marea defensora! – Se adelanto a la Sailor para protegerla.

Universe: Gracias Marina – dijo sin mirarla - ¡Eres demasiado arrogante Devoner si crees que con eso lograras algo!.

Devoner: ¡ja, ja, ja! Te crees muy valiente.

Universe: No vine a hablar contigo, venimos a deshacernos de ti.

Devoner: Y dices que yo soy la arrogante, no sabes en lo que te has metido Sailor Universe.

Universe: Veo que me conoces.

Devoner: Se más de lo que te imaginas adorada princesita, más de lo que tu misma sabes.- Se jacto la mujer retándola con la mirada.

Universe: Vaya creo que esto será algo interesante.- y le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Uranus: Ya vasta de tanto parloteo – se estaba molestando la Sailor del Viento al no ver nada de acción.

Healer: debemos de empezar. ¡Infierno estelar de Healer! – Se adelantó a atacarla pasando por un lado se Universe quien estaba frente a todos, pero este desaparece sin ningún problema para Devoner.

Devoner: Tonta - y le lanzó un ataque.

-No!- Gritó Venus colocándose frente a ella para recibir el ataque.

Júpiter: ¡Venus! – dijo al verla sin sentido en los brazos de la estrella curativa quien dirigía una mirada a Universe por no interponerse ella en esta ocasión, Anaís se acerco para curar sus heridas, haciéndola reaccionar nuevamente.

Moon : ¿Porqué lo hiciste? – dijo reclamando a la malvada mujer.

Devoner: Niña ingenua, deberían temerme.

Mars: Nosotras no te tememos.

Lucy: Ves aquí no lograras nada Devoner, pero dinos ¿Porque aquí, ¿Porqué volver a pelear si ya habías muerto?.- La guerrera necesitaba satisfacer su curiosidad, no soportaba la idea de que ella estuviera ahí.

Devoner: ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta Princesa del Universo? – y lanzó un ataque a todos los presentes ignorando a la ya mencionada, quién solo se limito a mirar.

Saturn: ¡Princesa! – fue quien mejor reacciono protegiendo a sus príncipes.

Anaís: ¡Viento de defensa! – y cubrió todo el lugar.

Marina: Me has colmado la paciencia ¡Estacas de Hielo!

Uranus: ¡Tierra Tiembla! – dijo al sentir lo mismo que la guerrera mágica – lanzando un ataque que paso a un lado de Universe y que hizo retroceder un poco a la reina del miedo.

Devoner: ¿porqué no les has dicho? – dirigiéndose a Universe retándola .

Universe: ¿De que estas hablando?.- Preguntó dudosa de saber a lo que se refería la mujer, con miedo de saber la respuesta.

Saturn: ¿Qué haces Universe? – dijo preocupada al ver que ella no hacia más que hablar.- no viniste a platicar.

Tuxedo: ¿De que habla esa mujer?

Devoner: Me los trajiste en bandeja de plata – y una obscuridad cubrió el lugar seguida por un estruendo y una explosión de luz que emitía la guadaña de Sailor Saturn- que protegía a todos.

Plut: Deja de estar jugando.

Tuxedo: ¡qué te pasa Universe!- le gritó desesperado al ver que no reaccionaba.

Devoner: ¿y tu a que le tienes miedo? – dijo sorprendiendo a la Sailor quien ella había ya formulado esa pregunta a sus compañeros, sin hacérsela así misma, sin haber enfrentado los suyos, sino que solos los había podido esquivar con su poder.

Fighter: Parece que era solo una lucha para ella.- afirmó harta de solo ver que Devoner solo le prestaba atención a ella.

Mercury: ¿A que te refieres?

Neptune: Hay algo más en el fondo de esta pelea.

Plut: Y ella quiere descifrar que es.

Uranus: Yo no viene aquí para descifrar nada, vine a pelear.- ¡Tierra tiembla!.

Lucy: Ella tiene razón, chicas.

GM: ¡ Hélice eléctrica! ¡Guerreras Mágicas! – y atacaron, pero Devoner solo utilizó una mano para regresarles el ataque.

Saturn: No podré de nuevo – dijo tratando de protegerse a sí misma pues lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento, mientras que las demás caían al suelo.

Lucy: ¡Dana!- y ella dirigió su mirada hacia atrás mirando como todos estaban en el suelo, sus ojos parecían haber crecido con esa imagen.

Devoner: Veo que eres una tonta, este será tú fin.

Universe: No, tu no me vencerás.- afirmó molesta con ella misma por permitir lo sucedido- ¡Polvo de estrellas!- lanzó su ataque que solo hizo retroceder un poco a la malvada mujer.

Devoner: Solo me haces cosquillas. Muéstrame quien eres en realidad.- le ordenó la mujer.

Universe: ¿Qué? –dijo al caer al suelo por el ataque que se le regresaba.- Me esta comenzando a colmar la paciencia.

Devoner: Es lo que quería escuchar, parecías una idiota.- le lanzó un ataque que la Sailor esquivó con su espada, con la que se dirigió hacia ella- Esta vez el final no puede ser así.- Y la hizo hacia un lado haciéndola caer.

Fighter: ¡Sailor Universe!.

Universe: Estoy bien.

Devoner: Este será tú fin.

Nuevamente la oscuridad se apodero del lugar pero en esta ocasión, no hubo ningún estruendo, ni siquiera una explosión de luz, solo un pequeño resplandor que emitía algo que parecía un gran átomo en las manos de Sailor Universe quien tenía sus ojos cerrados y ese resplandor la comenzaba a rodear de pies a cabeza cambiando su vestimenta de Sailor a una vestimenta que consistía en un corsé color dorado con listones blancos al igual que la falda de corte largo hasta los talones, con unas terminaciones en un color blanco , su cabello seguía recogido en la coleta y sus zapatillas ya no tenía los listones sino un pequeño moño.

Universe: No, está será el momento de tu derrota.

Devoner: Entonces es cierto.

Universe: ¿A que te refieres?

Devoner: Eso te darás cuenta en su momento.

Universe: No se que signifiquen tus palabras, pero no permitiré que sigas invadiendo este hermoso planeta.

Devoner: Es hora que me demuestres como lo vas a lograr.

Universe: ¡Poder del Cristal del Universo! . – Los brazos de Universe los fue abriendo lentamente y ese átomo de luz se poso al nivel de donde se encuentra el corazón, transformándose en un cometa que se dirigió hacia su objetivo.

Devoner: ¿Qué es esto? – dijo lanzando un contraataque , pero que de muy poco le sirvió, alcanzando solo a decir – Esto es solo comienzo- añadiendo una risa que retumbo por todo el lugar al mismo tiempo que ella desaparecía, a igual que lo hacia el traje de Universe para caer al suelo como Dana.

Saturn: ¿Estas bien?- dijo siendo la primera en acercarse lo más rápido que pudo.

Tuxedo: ¡Dana!.

Dana: tiene razón – y perdió el sentido mientras que para sorpresa de los demás aparecían en las afueras de la catedral marina.

Plut: Es lo que me temía.

Fighter: ¿Qué es lo que esta por venir?

Uranus: Debemos estar preparadas para lo que se presente sea lo que sea.

Anaís: Mientras nuestros miedos los hayamos derribado, podremos defender el mundo.

Saturn: El mundo no es lo único que esta en problemas.- Dijo con un tono misterioso como si supiera lo que seguía.

Tuxedo: Es pero que te encuentres equivocada.

**CONTINUARA…**

NOTA: Deseo que les haya gustado como va hasta el momento la historia, pero claro que lo que viene, pues para mi me a gustado mucho, pero, no se que opinarán ustedes ya que aparecerá un personaje que amo y el papel que tendrá en la historia es muy importante, más sin embargo no estan acostumbrados a verlo así, en fin el que no arriesga no gana y nos vemos hasta la próxima espero sus comentarios que siempre son bienvenidos y de mucha ayuda.!Besos!.

MUCHOS SALUDOS A aracne, DE LA CUAL RECOMIENDO MUCHO SU HISTORIA DE SAILOR MOON RESURRECTION.


	8. Chapter 8

asiDisclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi y a las ingeniosisimas chicas del CLAMP. Bueno a acepción de Dana Ausbel, ese si es mío.

**Light and darkness**

**Nota: **Los pensamientos se encuentran en _cursiva_

**PREOCUPACIONES.**

Serena: Ya no puedo más- dijo echando su cuerpo hacia atrás del escritorio que se encuentra en su recamara.

Luna: No seas floja Serena, es tu primer trabajo que te encargan en la Universidad.

Serena: Pero esta muy difícil – dijo lamentándose.

Amy: ¡Hola!- saludó entrando a la habitación.

Luna!Amy!

Amy: Vine a ver como vas Serena.

Luna: Como te imaginas mal.- se adelanto a responder la gata.

Amy: Algo escuche desde mi habitación – dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

Raye: No fuiste la única – dijo molesta al entrar.

Lita: Y ¿Cuál es la tarea que tienes? – y se acerco también.

Serena: Investigar.

Amy: Eso es muy fácil.

Luna: No para alguien que no sabe prender la computadora – desmayo general al ver que siquiera la había conectado.

Lita: Bueno pero tu si Luna – y esta se hizo la occisa, mientras Raye conectaba la computadora.

Luna: Debe aprender a valerse por si misma.

Raye: No se como has podido llegar hasta aquí.

Lita: No seas mala Raye, ella hace su esfuerzo.

Amy: Mira Serena – y comenzó a explicarle el proceso de encender la computadora, etc.

El día de mañana se realizará su primer concierto ¿qué pueden esperar sus fan?.

Taiki: Lo mejor de nosotros, eso sin duda alguna.- contesto con la mayor amabilidad que le fue posible, pues los rodearon antes de entrar a sus ensayos.

- ¿Es cierto que Seiya se va a casar con Dana? – A lo que Yaten dio una enorme carcajada.

Seiya: No, solo salimos, solo somos amigos.

Pero ¿no es lo que siempre dicen todos?

Seiya: Pero yo no soy como todos.

Después de realizar sus ensayos a acompañados por Dana.

Seiya: Bueno todo ha estado muy bien, y como ya es un poco tarde me llevaré a Danita, ¿No te vas a negar? – y la haló por la cintura divirtiendo a los demás.

Dana: Claro que no – contesto sonriéndole.

Yaten: Pero se portan bien, porque luego despiertan sospechas y uno que puede hacer.

Dana: Hay si y ustedes que son de mente pura piensan cosas buenas.

Taiki: No hay que hacer cosas buenas que parezcan malas, ni malas que parezcan buenas.

Seiya: Pues no hacemos ninguna de las dos.

Y mejor se retiraron, al dirigirse por el auto de ella.

Seiya: Me agrada mucho tu compañía, gracias por estar a mi lado.

Dana: Sabes que el sentimiento es reciproco.

Seiya: ¡Porque siempre me equivoco de mujer?

Dana: ¿Porqué dices eso?

Seiya: Porque se que tu no podrías ser para mi, aunque yo este loco por ti- dijo sorprendiéndola un poco.

Dana: Ja, pero se que no soy la primera mujer por quien te vuelves loco. – y él le sonrió picaramente.- Debes tener corazón de condominio.- dijo esto llevando su dedo al su corazón

Seiya: En donde todas los departamentos y cuartos son para ti. ¿Porqué no lo ocupas?- la tomo por los brazos para tener toda su atención.

Dana: Es una declaración muy rara.

Seiya: Pero muy sincera.

Dana: Por eso siempre he sido sincera contigo, y te digo que sigamos así.

Seiya: ¿Haciéndome sufrir?

Dana: Si es así mejor ya no salgamos.

Seiya: No me niegues el poco oxigeno con el que respiro.

Dana: Eres un exagerado- dijo soltándose para seguir caminando.

Seiya: No es una exageración lo que siento por ti, se que no merezco una explicación de tu negativa, pero ya no se que hacer.- Él se detuvo nuevamente y tomo el rostro de ella por lo que ella le respondió:

- Discúlpame si te estoy haciendo algún mal, porque aun sabiendo nuestros sentimientos estamos aquí caminando juntos y no lo cambiaría por nada- sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse

Seiya: No, por favor yo no las merezco - y la abrazó.

Dana: Tendré fuerza para enfrentarme a los enemigos que se presentan, pero para las cosas del corazón tiene mucho tiempo que lo he perdido.

Seiya: Lose, pero me conoces, no puedo ocultar lo que siento, aun sabiendo que ya hay alguien al que le pertenece tu corazón ¿ un día podríamos hablar de ello, no lo digo por curioso, sino por que todos necesitamos ser escuchados.- Ella le beso la mejilla, aun estando abrazados.

Dana: Uno de estos días, mientras ¿podemos continuar?.

Seiya: Si, me conformo con imaginar que eres mía mientras caminamos de la mano y que solo somos tu y yo- y le volvió a tomar el rostro.

Dana: Y yo con saber que no estoy sola.- dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Seiya: Eso nunca.- y así comenzó a imaginar fundiéndose en su mirada, para acercarse a ella poco a poco – no puedo evitarlo – Ella no podía evitar el no moverse, el intentar corresponderle con la misma dulzura.

Dana: es cuestión de imaginación – dijo al continuar caminando, pero antes de llegar al auto un tumulto de chicas los rodearon

- ¡Seiya! ¿Nos das tu autógrafo? – y el accedió con una sonrisa, aunque no le había a gradado mucho el perder de vista a Dana, quien le daba la mano para ayudar a levantarse a una chica que habían tirado.

Gracias- dijo la chica.

¿Estas bien? _Esto es muy raro tiene una energía diferente y se parece mucho a … no que cosas pienso._

Si, ¿Tú eres Dana?

Dana: Sí, no te preocupes el te dará tu autógrafo, pero me pareces conocida.

Bueno a decir verdad tu también a mí.

Seiya: Dana ¿qué sucede?

Dana: Se cayó, podrías darle tu autógrafo.

Seiya: Claro – y tomó la libreta- ¿ A nombre de quien?.

a la más fiel de tus admiradoras.

Seiya: En serio?- preguntó mientras escribía.

Claro que sí – dijo tomando la libreta – Gracias – y se retiró.

Seiya: ¿Qué te sucede?

Dana: No nada, subamos.- y subieron al auto.

- Gracias por venir por mi Yaten – dijo feliz mientras le tomaba del brazo.

Yaten: Sabes que no es ninguna molestia Mina, me da gusto ver que no olvidas tus sueños y que luchas por perfeccionar al artista que eres- y la abrazó tiernamente siendo correspondido, para después hacerla pasar al coche.

Mina: ¿Como te fue en el ensayo? – y él arrancó.

Yaten: No podría ir mejor, mañana es el concierto y ya estamos más que listos.

Mina: Que bueno escuchar eso, aunque he visto algo nervioso a Seiya.

Yaten: ¿Si? A de ser por Dana.

Mina: ¿Qué sucede con ella?

Yaten: No estoy muy seguro.

Mina: Porque si es algo relacionado con el amor, yo siendo la representante de la diosa Venus, podría ayudarle.

Yaten: Ja,ja,ja,ja – rió un tanto escandaloso, haciendo que su compañera se extrañara.

Mina: No te rías de mí.

Yaten: Lo siento, mejor vamos a Cenar.

toc, toc – dijo una voz masculina tocando la puerta.

Amy: ¡Taiki! – expresó al verlo.

Taiki: ¿Cómo esta mi futura doctora,¿tiene problemas la profesora?.

Serena: Si, pero Amy es tan linda que ya puedo hacer cualquier cosa por Internet.

Taiki: Es bueno oír eso, porqué así me la puedo llevar – y la tomó de la mano sacándola del cuarto.

Amy: ¡Adios Sere…! – fue lo último que pudo escuchar la princesa de la Luna.

Taiki: ¿Estas libre?.- le pregunto mientras caminaban por el corredor.

Amy: Bueno, creo que sí – y él le dio un beso en la mejilla ruborizándola.

Taiki: ¿Segura, ¿Y Raye y su tarea de administración?

Amy: ya.

Taiki: Y la chef.

Amy: Hicimos un menú muy nutritivo.

Taiki: Entonces perdámonos.

Amy: ¿A donde?

Taiki: Veremos una película, te lo mereces.

Amy: creo que si, pero los ensayos.

Taiki: Todo esta bien – y salieron de la casa.

Hotaru: Por favor quedémonos aquí.- dijo suplicante

Haruka: Ya no tenemos porque estarlo.- Se sentó en el sofá con los brazos cruzados, señal de que no pensaba cambiar de idea.

Michiru: Dana dijo que no había ningún problema de que siguiéramos viviendo aquí.

Setsuna: Así es, aquí tengo mucho material para Hotaru.- dijo señalando su alrededor ya que se encontraban en la biblioteca.

Haruka: Lo hicimos por el enemigo.

Setsuna: ¿No te gusta este lugar?.

Haruka: Sí, no es eso.

Michiru: Pero ¿porqué?

Haruka: Somos demasiados.

Hotaru: La casa es enorme.

Haruka: Hacen mucho ruido.

Michiru: Nuestra habitación es la única en el otro piso, no se escucha ningún ruido.- y esto molesto un poco a su compañera.

Setsuna: Solo buscas una excusa para irte.- Afirmo la guardiana del tiempo.

Haruka: No es verdad, aquí no hay privacidad.

Setsuna: Nadie nos ha molestado.

Haruka: ¿Porqué estan en contra mía?.

Hotaru: Eso no es verdad nos gusta el lugar, por favor papá Haruka.

Michiru: Démosle gusto a Hotaru, por favor – y la miró suplicante.

Setsuna: Si en un lapso de tiempo todo sigue como hasta ahora, nos mudamos.

Hotaru: ¡Si, ¡di que sí! – y se le acercó en posición de suplica.

Haruka: Esta bien, pero solo un mes nada más.

Hotaru: ¡Si! – comenzó a saltar por todos lados.

Darien: Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Artemis- dijo cerrando su laptop y tomándolo para salir de su cuarto.

Artemis: Entre hombres hay que ayudarnos.

Darien: Es que me quise hacer cargo, pues he visto a Dana un poco cansada.

Artemis: Talvez la energía que utilizo en la batalla la desgastó mucho.

Darien: Si, pero creo que también es algo más, ayer tuvo un poco de fiebre y ella me había comentado que nunca se enferma.

Artemis: Pues desde que llegó me parece algo enferma, pero desde lo de Devoner la veo cada ves más desmejorada.

Darien: Cierto, pero mejor luego lo hablo con ella. Veamos a las chicas- y se dirigieron a la recamara de Serena.

Serena: Hola ¡Ya termine, dijo acercándose a su novio.

Artemis: Ya era hora.

Luna: Pues si, después de estar todo el fin de semana, hasta que Amy la tuvo que ayudar.

Darien: Me hubiese gustado poder hacerlo yo.

Serena: Lo entiendo, - y lo abrazó- tuviste ese viaje de negocios y terminar el contrato.

Darien: Si, pero aún puedo darme un poco de tiempo para salir contigo si es que mañana entras tarde.

Serena: Si entro a las diez, pero tengo que arreglarme.

Darien: ¡No, así esta bien – dijo sacándola de la recamara dejando a los guardianes allí.

Serena: Pero Darien- replicaba.

Darien: Así tendré más tiempo para estar contigo. _Si no va a tardar demasiado y nunca saldremos._

Serena: Que lindo.

Lucy: Que delicioso esta Lita- afirmó la pelirroja con un pedazo de pastel frente a ella.

Lita: Muchas gracias, también el tuyo Marina.

Marina: Deberíamos intercambiar recetas.

Raye: No sabría cual elegir – dijo mientras miraba los dos platos frente a ella.

Anaís : Es una gran disyuntiva- la apoyo encontrándose en la misma situación.

Lucy: Podrían poner una repostería juntas.

Marina: No suena mal ¿verdad Lita?.

Lita: Pues en realidad no, pero el capital.

Marina: Eso no sería problema, podría decirle a mi padre que nos ayude con eso.

Lita: Bueno, me he ahorrado mucho ahora que vivo aquí.- Se encontraban en el comedor de la casa.

Anaís: Podrían ser socios en partes iguales.

Lucy: ¡Si!- Exclamó mientras se imaginaba comiendo muchos pasteles.

Raye: Yo podría ayudar con la administración.

Marina: ¿Qué dices Lita?

Lita: Sí – y estrechó su mano con ella, mientras Lucy y Anaís aplaudían muy emocionada.

Raye ¿Ya no van a viajar a aquella dimensión?- Peguntó cambiando de tema, curiosos por si realizarán ese viaje que tanto han deseado sus amigas guerreras.

Anaís: Lamentablemente no podrá ser.- respondió tristemente.

Lita: Siento mucho que no puedan viajar a ese lugar en la otra dimensión.

Marina: Ya ni lamentarse es bueno.- dijo recargándose en la mesa pero sin dejar de comer.

Lucy: Es cuestión de tiempo Dana encontrará la forma.- afirmó tratando de darles ánimos a sus amigas.

Raye: Eres muy positiva.

Anaís: La verdad es que tal vez tarde más de lo que imaginamos, porque no la he visto muy bien.

Lita: Es cierto, de por sí es rara, ahora lo ha estado más.

Raye: Ya son más de dos meses desde que paso la pelea.

Lucy: A veces se encuentra bien y otras…

Marina: Media muerta, para ser sincera – la interrumpió.

Anaís: No seas exagerada Marina.

Raye: Ella dice la verdad.

Anaís: Lo que temo es otro ataque.

Marina: Ay no por favor.

Lita: Yo no quiero pensar en eso, estamos muy bien.

Raye: Devoner fue muy clara.

Ya las chicas incluidas las Sailors y Guerreras estaban emocionadas al realizarse la tercera llamada, pues detrás de un juego de luces se podía notar la presencia de los tres jóvenes, ya listos para deleitarlas como se merecen y con toda la emoción de volver a estar en un escenario, pero de pronto una explosión se hace presente , seguido por la aparición de las Sailor Scout, Star, Guerreras y otros más que se convierten en calaveras cayendo al suelo mientras que Sailor Universe la mira para seguir el mismo proceso.

Raye: ¡No! – gritó despertándose.- Otra vez esa pesadilla. Dijo sentándose.

- - - - - - -

Dana: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué? – dijo levantándose de su cama para mirar a través de la ventana. – No hay noche sin pesadilla.

**CONTINUARA…**

NOTA: todavía no sale, por que me rehusó a ser asesinada por quien lo lea , además de que estoy haciendo unos cambios y snif, quien sabe cuando pueda actualizar después de hoy, ya que me voy a Jalapa a hacer mi examen (25) y si todo sale bien, pus el 28 tengo que alistarme a ir al quinto infierno de este estado como maestra, así a ver que onda porque dudo que haya luz por allá, quien sabe como le voy a hacer para leer sus fics y mandar los míos. Pero nos veremos pronto haré todo lo posible.


	9. Aparece el enemigo

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi y a las ingeniosisimas chicas del CLAMP. Bueno a acepción de Dana Ausbel, ese si es mío.

**Light and darkness**

**Nota: **Los pensamientos se encuentran en _cursiva_

**APARECE EL ENEMIGO.**

Ya las chicas incluidas las Sailors y Guerreras estaban emocionadas al realizarse la tercera llamada, pues detrás de un juego de luces se podía notar la presencia de los tres jóvenes, ya listos para deleitarlas como se merecen y con toda la emoción de volver a estar en un escenario, ignorantes de lo que sucedía sobre ellos, a excepción de una persona.

Dana: Esa energía otra vez – dijo mientras salía del concierto lo más rápido que podía.

No tiene el símbolo- dijo la mujer que sostenía a otra por el cuello

Dana: ¡No puede ser! – exclamó al ver lo que sucedía arriba del Domo.

Ya es la segunda vez.- decía lamentándose la mujer.

- No puedo creerlo otra vez en malos pasos.

- Esa voz es de…

-------------

Hotaru: Es ella- se dijo así misma al reconocer la energía de su amiga.

Setsuna: ¿Que dices?.

Hotaru: Es el inicio.- Se limitó a decir para seguir poniendo la mesa.

--------------

- Soy la estrella con más brillo en el Universo, soy Sailor Universe y estoy aquí para preservar la paz.- dijo mientras se encontraba frente a ella.

- Universe, nunca me imaginé que te encontraría aquí.

Universe: Bueno Emma, ya sabes lo inoportuna que me gusta ser, pero dime ¿cómo es que saliste?

Emma: Eso es algo que a ti no te debe de interesar.

Universe: Como el ¿qué rayos intentas con esa mujer?.- dijo molesta.

Emma: ¿La quieres, tómala – y la lanzó hacia ella – ya esta muerta por no tener el símbolo en el corazón - Universe lo constató.

Universe: ¿qué símbolo?

Emma: Kakxiltamacu.

Universe: ¿Cómo? – dijo algo sorprendida.

Emma: Mira tu princesita, bien sabes que no me caes bien así que deja de hacer tantas preguntas, por que me las vas a pagar todas ¡Meteoros! – Lanzó su ataque a la Sailor, que esquivo sin ningún problema.

Universe: No me digas que es lo único que puedes hacer.

Emma: No puedo perder el tiempo, así que adiós.- y desapareció

Universe: Espera – dijo al ver que la mujer también lo hacia.- Lo que me temía a comenzado.

Seiya: Dana ¿Donde estabas?.- preguntó al verla entrar al camerino.

Dana: Salí a tomar un poco de aire. _No puedo decirles la verdad, no mientras no entienda nada, esta no es su pelea._

Seiya: ¿Estas bien?.

Dana: Si- dijo mientras le sonreía mintiendo lo mejor que podía.

Taiki: Es hora de irnos, las chicas nos esperan en la casa.

Yaten. Si vamonos.

Y así lo hicieron se fueron a celebrar el éxito del concierto, con una cena que habían preparado Lita y Marina, a la cual todos asistieron aunque no lo hayan hecho al concierto.

Raye: Que banquete! – dijo al ver tan bien servida la mesa.

Mina: El que nos vamos a dar, dijo tomando asiento.

Serena: Lo bueno que este comedor es muy grande y todavía sobran tres lugares.

Lucy: ¿Porqué es así de grande.?

Seiya: Para que todos podamos sentarnos en la mesa, sin excepción ¿Verdad?.

Dana: Si.- dijo sin verlo pues estabas sumida en sus pensamientos.

Michiru: ¿Qué te pasa Haruka?

Haruka: La noto un poco preocupada.

Michiru: No, ella es así.- dijo tratando de excusarla.

Haruka: No Michiru, algo sucede.

- Buenas noches- la voz de un hombre atrajo la atención de todos.

Marina: ¿Quienes son ustedes?- dijo mientras veía que Dana se levantó rápidamente a abrazarlos.

Dana: Pero que grata sorpresa, disculpen no me di cuenta de su llegada.

- No hay ningún problema hija – dijo una mujer mientras que otro hombre no dejaba a Dana.

Has crecido mucho.

Dana: Bueno ya saben la naturaleza.

Darien: Hola mi nombre es Darien- dijo acercándose y dando la mano a uno de ellos.

- Mucho gusto, los conocemos soy Falcón.

Dana: Pero que descortés soy, discúlpenme todos ellos son mis padres, mis ángeles, Falcón, Homero y Lourdes.

Amy: Mucho gusto.

Lourdes: El gusto es nuestro.

Serena: ¿No que eras huérfana?

Raye: Que imprudente.

Hotaru: No soy la única con tres papas.

Dana: No.- le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad.

Homero: No tendrá nuestros genes, pero si nació de nuestro corazón como tu Hotaru con los tuyos.

Serena: Eso lo explica todo.

Lita: Si, Serena.

Serena: Entonces ellos la criaron.

Raye: Que si Serena.

Marina: ¿Qué le pasa a esta?- dijo con comida en la boca señalándola con el tenedor.

Raye: Déjala lo que tiene de grande lo tiene de…

Darien: Raye por favor.

Raye: Lo siento Darien.

Lita: ¿Gustan pasar a cenar?.

Lourdes: No, muchas gracias, necesitamos hablar contigo Dana sobre los problemas.

Haruka. ¿Qué problemas?

Dana: ¿El imperio?.

Falcón: No, es sobre las chicas que tu…

Dana: Entonces pasemos a la biblioteca, pueden continuar.- le interrumpió, indicándoles a los demás que podían seguir cenando.

Y en la biblioteca, se sentaron frente a Dana.

Falcón: ¿Porqué no quiere que sepan?.

Dana: Quiero estar segura de lo que sucede, hoy vi a Emma y es más fuerte que la última vez que la vi.

Homero: al parecer escaparon.

Dana: Si pero ¿cómo pudo ser eso posible, solo yo podría hacerlo- dijo muy desconcertada.

Lourdes: Sabemos que fue una Sailor.

Falcón: Pero también tu has sido señalada como la liberadora.

Dana: Yo no fui.- aseguro golpeando el escritorio.

Homero: Lo sabemos.

Lourdes: ¿Tu sabes algo más? verdad.- Afirmó la mujer.

Dana: se lo que quieren, pero no se porque salieron, ni como.

Homero: Dinos.

Dana: Buscan a la persona con el símbolo Kakxiltamacu.

Falcón: El que se encuentra en el corazón.- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de complicidad a sus compañeros que estaban sorprendidos por lo dicho por la mujer.

Dana: Lose, si no los detengo mataran a los humanos quitándoles el corazón.

Homero: Es verdad, pero no te ves muy bien que digamos- dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola del rostro obligándola a mirarlo.

Lourdes: ¿Tan malo fue lo de Devoner?.

Dana: No, pero debo admitir que no estoy a acostumbrada a tanta energía.- y le tomo las manos a Homero, invitándolo a volverse a sentar.

Falcón: Pues debes de entrenar para un mayor rendimiento de esta.

Lourdes: Sabemos que todo saldrá bien.

Homero: Aunque se han presentado predicciones.

Dana: si lo se he estado al pendiente, no me dicen nada son tan contradictorias, no se me encuentro confundida.

Homero: Hija tu no eres así.

Dana: No se que pasa, es un remolino de sentimientos, que no puedo ordenar mis pensamientos, nada y me siento tan mal.

Falcón: ¿Porqué no regresas con nosotros un tiempo, aquí hay quienes se encarguen.

Dana: No, papá no puedo, pero ustedes díganme ¿no hay nada que me tengan que decir que yo no lo sepa?

Lourdes: Dana… no podemos negarlo o afirmarlo.

Dana:¿Porqué?- dijo en un tono de desesperación - ¿Porqué?.

Homero: Tu sabes lo que debes.

Dana: Eso es mentira. Yo tengo tantas preguntas que he guardado, que después de tantos años necesitan su respuesta, ¿porqué me lo niegan?.

Falcón: No venimos a alterarte, Dana todo es a su tiempo.

Dana: Creo que ese a llegado.

Homero: Y así es, pero poco a poco tendrás tus respuestas, pero no olvides que nosotros te amamos.

Dana: Lo se, perdónenme.

Yaten: ¿ qué pasará?.

Hotaru: Tal vez sea problemas en otro planeta.

Raye: Mientras no sean aquí.

Taiki: ¿Sabes algo Setsuna?.- dijo sorprendiéndola un poco.

Setsuna: No. _No puedo alarmarlos, decirles que el corredor me ha negado el acceso._

Darien: Espero que no sea algo grave.

Haruka: A mi no me gusta que tenga tantos secretos.

Anaís: ¿Lo dices por que la quisieras ayudar?

Michiru: Lo dice porque odia que le oculten cosas.

Haruka: No me parece justo.

Seiya: Bueno todos tenemos nuestros secretos

Yaten: Eso lo dices porque quieres ocultar que hay algo entre tu y ella.

Seiya: Ya les dije que me dejen en paz.

Mina: Ya deberías confesarlo

Lita: Si, nos tienen muy apartados de eso.

Seiya: Ya déjenme.

Raye: ¿Cuál es el problema que todos lo sepamos?.

Seiya: Porque eso es mentira.

Lucy: Pasan mucho tiempo juntos.

Marina: Si Seiya, a dejado al pobre Darien, por ti.

Darien: ¿Qué dices Marina?

Serena: Darien es mi novio.

Todos: Eso ya lo sabemos.- dijeron al unísono.

Seiya: No les interesa.

Haruka: Si son pareja no lo niegues y ya, tu eres un mujeriego acéptalo.

Seiya: Oye no me insultes.

Haruka: No te insulto es la verdad.

Seiya: Porque no vienes hasta aquí y me lo sostienes.- dijo tirando la servilleta retándola.

Michiru: Cálmense por favor.

Haruka: Que se calme él.

Seiya: Yo no te hice nada.

Darien: ¡Ya basta! – y todos se callaron instantáneamente- parece la casa de locos, guarden la cordura, estamos en la mesa no en el gallinero, por favor.

Dana: ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dijo al ver a Darien un tanto molesto.

Darien: No pasa nada, solo se exasperaron un poco.

Lourdes: Bien nosotros solo salimos a despedirnos de ustedes, el tiempo que podemos estar fuera es muy poco.

Lucy: Que lástima.

Homero: fue un placer conocerlos en persona.

Serena: Hubiera sido agradable el que se quedarán a cenar.

Falcón: Gracias princesa de la Luna, pero nos tenemos que retirar.

Setsuna: Los acompaño.

Homero: No es necesario.

Setsuna: Insisto – y los acompaño a la biblioteca. –Necesito preguntarles algo.- dijo al ya estar alejados de los demás.

Lourdes: ¿Cómo viajamos?.

Setsuna: Si, yo no he podido estar en el corredor.

Dana: ¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho?.

Setsuna: Discúlpame, pero me lo podrían decir.- dijo insistente, necesitaba saberlo no le gustaba ignorar lo que sucede a su alrededor y más cuando se trataba del corredor.

Homero: Bueno no es la única manera de viajar.

Falcón: Pero muy pocos tienen la posibilidad de hacerlo, pues requiere de un gran poder.

Setsuna: Pero yo he visto a Universe en el corredor, ¿Porqué?

Lourdes: Porque a veces su energía no la puede utilizar, después de estar en un pelea o algunos otros inconvenientes que se presenten.

Falcón: Espero que hayamos saciado tu curiosidad.

Setsuna: Entonces hay problemas.- Dana miro a sus padres en busca de auxilio en la respuesta.

Homero: Es una precaución- y desaparecieron después de darle un beso a Dana.

Setsuna: Dana…

Darien: ¿se piensan quedar aquí? – dijo al entrar y ver que no se movían. – las estamos esperando

Setsuna: Disculpa ya vamos. – y avanzaron, mientras que Darien, miraba a Dana, quien al darse cuenta le sonrió.

**CONTINUARA…**

NOTA: de vuelta por aquí ni crean que abandono esta historia, solo que no puedo actualizar muy pronto , la vida cambia tan rápido, que ya estoy trabajando en un lugar donde el Internet, no es un servicio que este al cien, claro, que iba a esperar al estar encima de una montaña rodeada de personas que tienen otras preocupaciones, claro si todas son personas que se dedican a la agricultura (y a tener muchos hijos).

Prometo hacer lo mejor posible y a leer sus historias, saludos a Aracne.


	10. ¿porqué grita Haruka?

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi y a las ingeniosisimas chicas del CLAMP.

**Light and darkness**

**Nota: **Los pensamientos se encuentran en _cursiva_

**¿ PORQUÉ GRITA HARUKA?.**

Todo parecía que había llegado a su fin. Los grandes edificios se habían convertido en grandes montones de tierra y las personas que deambulan diariamente en las calles habían desaparecido, mirar al rededor y no encontrabas ni una sola, pero estaba una montaña que no reconocía parecía haber salido de la nada, al mirar más detenidamente no era tierra lo que la formaba, si no un tumulto de personas que yacían sin vida una sobre otra con una cara de horror, a un lado podía reconocer varios de los rostros que formaban otra pequeña montaña de muertos y dos personas de pie pero no las podía ver bien y después nada.

otra pesadilla – dijo la chica de cabellos rojizo levantándose.

La noche nuevamente había sido muy difícil de sobrellevar, comenzaba a ser cada vez más cansado, no dormir solo dar vueltas y vueltas, de no llegar a nada, necesitaba ya esas respuestas que sus padres no habían querido dar, pero por tanto buscar talvez, por ello no llegaban, no sabría decirlo, solo que ya no podía más, pero no podía expresarlo, porque las esperanzas de todos los seres depositados en ella también se desvanecerían como al parecer su vida lo hacia.

A Darien le había dejado todo su trabajo y le agradecía, porque no había escuchado ninguna queja por parte de él y lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Pero con los mismos rayos del sol una nueva idea se fijaba en su mente ocuparte de sus asuntos en la tierra para despejarse, tal vez así su carga seria menos pesada, solo quería un día sin problemas, sin batallas contra si misma ni con enemigos, sin preguntas, sin respuestas, sin pesadillas, con un poco de paz ¿Podía ser eso posible por un día, lo que le decía su intuición no le agradaba , así que decidió ignórala.

- ¿A donde vas tan bien arreglada? Es muy temprano– preguntó él hombre con piyama a medio bostezo– es muy temprano.

Dana: Darien – dijo algo sorprendida. – voy a la oficina.

Darien: Creo que son las cinco, hoy nadie va a ir, es domingo.

Dana: Si lo se, pero necesito ir.- dijo mientras tomaba sus llaves y se acomodaba su bolsa.

Darien: Todo esta al día, ¿me estas evitando?– preguntó recibiendo una carcajada como respuesta.- Bueno pues me hace pensar eso.

Dana: No, necesito ver unos asuntos.

Darien: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?.

Dana: es muy tentadora la oferta, pero no gracias – dijo las más amable que pudo ser.

Darien: Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar.- dijo acercándose a ella tomándole del brazo, para tener toda su atención.

Dana: Lo se, pero hoy no por favor – dijo suplicante.

Darien: Esta bien, pero de mí no te vas a librar hermana.

Dana: De eso estoy segura – y él le beso la frente.- gracias- se acurruco un poco en su pecho, por lo que la abrazo.

Darien: Yo siempre voy a estar contigo, y lo que sea no estas sola, recuérdalo.- y ella se fue sin saber que no eran los únicos despiertos.

Buenos día señorita Ausbel – saludo la joven a su jefa.

Dana: Buenos días Sofía, hoy es tu día libre ¿no?.

Sofía: Sí pero tenia unos pendientes y no quiero dejarlos para después.

Dana: Bien entonces sigue trabajando para que salgas pronto.

Y se dirigió a su oficina, que estaba muy bien ordenada con algunos papeles en el enorme escritorio, por lo que se sentó y comenzó con el que se encontraba hasta arriba de todos y después de dos horas termino constatando que estaba como Darien lo había dicho, todo firmado, sellado por el mismo, ya que ella le había dado un poder para hacerlo, se sintió muy complacida al ver la empresa estaba dando produciendo más que nunca.

Sofía: Señorita, vengo a visarle que me retiro.

Dana: Si que tengas un buen día.

Sofía: Gracias igualmente.

La joven se retiró mientras que la empresaria miraba a través del ventanal el paisaje que comenzaba a ver personas en movimiento, se percato de que Sofía salía del edificio, más sin embargo era interceptada por alguien que súbitamente la tomaban del cuello; pero todo alrededor se detenía el andar de las personas quedando estáticas inclusive las hojas de los árboles que estaban en plena caída.

- ¿Donde esta el Kakxiltamacu, otra vez no tiene el símbolo – dijo la atacante.

¿Qué crees que haces? .

Entonces es verdad.

- A sí es, Soy la estrella con más brillo en el Universo, soy Sailor Universe y estoy aquí para preservar la paz.

Eso es- dijo quien seguía a Dana desde la mañana.

- Supe que atacaste a Emma, por eso la cambiaron y nos tuvieron que intercambiar.

Universe: Bueno Victoria ¿qué puedo hacer yo?.

Victoria: Pero ahora somos más fuertes, Emma no es nada a lado mío.

Universe: No son lo suficiente.

Victoria: ¡meteoros! – lanza su ataque pero Universe lo esquiva con facilidad.

Universe: Siguen siendo las mismas pretenciosas.

Victoria: No tienes idea de lo que hablas.- y hace aparecer una espada, de igual forma que lo ha Universe.- tenemos nuevas habilidades.

Universe: Demuestra que es realmente cierto.

Y comenzaron un enfrentamiento con sus espadas, todo parecía ir de forma igual, hasta que Universe hizo que Victoria tirara su espada, al hacerla caer, cuando nuevamente la iba a tacar para herirla a aprovechando que se encontraba en el suelo, Victoria tomo entre sus manos la espada sonriente complacida de lo que iba a hacer rompiéndola.

Universe: no es posible ¡Polvo de Estrellas!- y atacó a la mujer hiriéndola.

Victoria: Hasta pronto. – y desapareció junto con Sofía.

Universe: Mi espada- dijo sosteniendo solo el mango que era lo único que le quedaba.-, no puede ser de nuevo.

Dana regreso a su casa, ensimismada meditando lo sucedido, se dirigió a su biblioteca, para dar solución a lo de su espada sin esperar lo siguiente:

¿Qué es lo que sucede?- dijo muy enojada la Sailor del Viento.

Dana: Haruka, nada.

Haruka: No me mientas, te vi pelear – dijo sorprendiéndola por tal afirmación.

Dana: Ni yo misma lo se.- decía mientras tomaba su cabeza, sin fijar su mirada en algo como perdida.

Haruka: Porque no me lo habías dicho.- Parecía ofendida por sus actos, por que no había confiado en ella.

Dana: yo me encargare.

Haruka: ¡TU?-dijo aún más molesta- ¿cómo si rompieron tu espada?.

Dana: No quiero que se metan en esto, ni tú ni nadie, yo soy la encargada … yo lo haré.

Haruka: ¿Quién eres en realidad? Habla – y la tomo por los hombros sacudiéndola.

Dana: Lo siento no puedo – se soltó para poder llegar hasta la biblioteca donde se sentó tras su escrito, intentando no derramar las lágrimas, pero fue interrumpida.

Setsuna: ¿qué es lo que sucede, Haruka esta de muy mal genio, diciendo algo de ti, una pelea, de tu espada y de quien rayos eres.

Dana: No pasa nada.

Setsuna: A mi no me puedes mentir.

Dana: Setsuna – y aun luchaba por no dejar salir las lágrimas.

Setsuna: Dime.

Dana: Aparecieron unas enemigas que yo había encerrado en una dimensión creada por mí y se dice que yo las deje escapar, luche contra una ayer y hoy otra me rompió mi espada, pero eso no es problema, ahora voy con Presea para repárala.

Setsuna: ¿Es peligroso?

Dana: Buscan a la persona que tenga el símbolo de Kakxiltamacu, este solo se puede observar , atacando hacia el corazón con una espada hecha de nacu que hará aparecer el símbolo, si no la persona muere al ser asesinado.

Setsuna: ¿Pero para que la buscan? ¿qué significado tiene ese símbolo?.

Dana: No lo se, Lo siento necesito ir a Céfiro.- y desapareció.

Presea – dijo al entrar a su cuarto.

Presea: ¿qué pasa? ¿estas bien Dana?- dijo extrañada de verla.

Dana: Algo a comenzado.

Presea: Guruclef me ha comentado algo, todos estamos alerta, pero ¿porqué estas aquí?- Dana le sonrió algo apenada.

Dana: No se como decírtelo – y le mostró el mango de su espada.

Presea: ¡Dana! ¿Cómo?.

Dana: Fue un ataque de Victoria.

Presa: Entonces es cierto que ellas son, no te preocupes con gusto te ayudare a reconstruirla, a Guruclef no le va a gustar verte así.

Dana: Discúlpame. Prometí cuidarla y la volví a romper.

Presea: Sin ello no tendría razón mi existencia.

Dana: Reconstruir

FLASH BACK

Una Dana más pequeña aparece corriendo por el castillo con un aspecto triste.

Presea: ¿Qué sucede?

Dana: Rompí tu espada perdóname – y Presea comenzó a reírse - ¿Porqué ríes?.

Presea: Bueno porque estoy feliz.

Dana: Pero fue tu regalo.

Presea: Si y con ella has ganado muchas batallas y soy feliz porque las peleaste con ella.

Dana: Pero esta rota- y escucho otra risa, pero ya no era Presea la que reía.

Presea: Ella es mi hermana gemela, yo las creo.

Hdp: y yo las reconstruyo.

Dana: ¿Puedes ayudarme?.

Hdp: Si tu lo deseas.

Dana: Si – afirmo muy segura.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Dana: Pero la otra ves tu sufriste mucho y yo no lo quiero.

Presea: Pero esta vez será más fácil.

Dana: No quiero que te suceda nada por mi culpa.

FLASH BACK

Presea: hermana- dijo al verla en el suelo sin reacción.

- ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó un hombre al ver a la mujer en el suelo, dirigiéndose a Dana.

Dana: Reconstruyó mi espada- le respondió mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.- No se porqué la daño – lo siento mucho Presea.

Ella estará bien- y la abrazó reconfortándola.

Presea: Hermana, esto es muy raro, quién más recae en la reconstrucción es el dueño del arma no ella.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Presea: No digas nada, será más fácil y rápido, nuestros corazones ya se conocen, no será nada, ambas hemos cambiado, pero nuestro deber no – y la abrazó.

Dana: Gracias.

Presea: Vamos, entre más rápido empecemos mejor, no debes descuidarte.

Mientras tanto en la tierra, Haruka entra furioso a la biblioteca para reclamarle, pero al darse cuenta de la ausencia, no puede contenerse:

Haruka: Date cuenta de que ella esta loca, no sabe ni lo que sucede, y eso que según es muy poderosa- dijo en tono de burla y molesta.

Setsuna: ¿Porqué te pones así? – le preguntó pues nunca la había visto tan exaltada como ahora.

Seiya: ¿ qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué son esos gritos? – dijo muy preocupado entrando a la biblioteca.

Haruka: ¡Es tú noviecita que acaba de luchar con quien sabe quién, y no dice nada, porque según no sabe bien lo que pasa, lo cual es una mentira suya! ¡Está totalmente loca!.- estaba muy exaltado

Seiya: ¡No hables así de ella! – le ordenó molesto por sus palabras.

Haruka: ¡Y quién eres tú para ordenarme?.

Seiya: ¡Soy Seiya Kou y lo digo yo!

Haruka: Estas igual de loco que ella. – le tomo las ropas con la intención de golpearlo.

Seiya: ¿y tú?

Setsuna: ¡Basta, basta! – y se callaron separándose porque nunca la habían visto molesta y los sorprendió que les gritara.

Darien: Setsuna ¿ qué sucede? – preguntó alarmado por los gritos.

Setsuna: Se ponen como locos, buscando excusas para pelear.

Darien: ¿Qué sucede con Dana, deberían calmarse un poco y explicármelo.

Haruka: ¿Cómo pides eso?.

Darien: Haruka cálmate y dímelo.

Haruka: Seguramente tu sabes de esto, eres su amiguito.

Darien: No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que estas hablando.

Setsuna: El no sabe nada- habló en defensa de su príncipe.

Seiya: Entonces quiere decir que tu sí.

Pero pararon de discutir al aparecer Dana quien se recargo rápidamente en su escritorio y tomándose la cabeza, pero al percatarse de su presencia.

Dana: Me voy a mi recamara. – ya ni siquiera quiso saber que es lo que hacia lo único que le interesaba era descansar un poco, se sentía un tanto débil, y salió de la biblioteca, seguida por Seiya que la detuvo.

Seiya: ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?.

Dana: Seiya – dijo sin mirarlo porque ya no pudo con sus lágrimas con las que tanto había luchado.

Seiya: Dana, no – y el la abrazó siendo correspondido nunca la había visto llorar, no lo soportaba, ella se escondió en su pecho.

Dana: Estoy confundida, no se que pensar.

Seiya: No te preocupes, no estas sola.

Dana: Gracias – y trataba de recobrar la cordura, pero todo su ser se negaba, por lo que al salir Darien, Setsuna y Haruka se encuentran en ellos confundiéndolos aún más.

Dana: es imposible la culpable de esto es ella, no lo puedo creer, ¿porqué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo, es una locura.

Seiya: ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó preocupado, por ver un lado de ella que no conocía, al igual que los observadores.

Dana: Samantha – Seiya se separó de ella tomándola por los hombros.

Seiya: ¿Samantha, ¿ Quién es?.- Preguntó sin entender nada.

Dana: Mi hermana, lo siento- y se fue a su cuarto corriendo.

Darien: No sabia que tuviera una hermana.

Setsuna: Ni yo.

**CONTINUARA…**


	11. tu princesa es la siguiente

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi y a las ingeniosisimas chicas del CLAMP. Bueno a acepción de Dana Ausbel y Samantha, esos si son míos.

**Light and darkness**

**Nota: **Los pensamientos se encuentran en _cursiva_

**TU PRINCESA ES LA SIGUIENTE.**

Ya no podía seguirse preguntando ¿Qué es lo que sucedía, temía a las respuestas, temía saberlo, y sus obligaciones comenzaban a pesarle como su propia existencia, como el aire que entraba a sus pulmones.

La había buscado en sus sueños, deseaba que todo fuese una pesadilla, que despertaría en su cómoda cama, entre las suaves sábanas de seda siendo esa niña feliz que algún día fue con sus padres y con ella, su hermana; pero el dolor le negaba esa esperanza falsa a la que se quería aferrar.

Comenzaba a brillar la Luna con intensidad, tan redonda y cálida, tan dulce y tranquilizadora, parecía querer arroparla con su encanto, susurrándole fuerza, al igual que la tierra que pisaba con su calza desnuda, pero lo que se encontraba en su corazón le impedía sucumbir ante ellos y solo podía cobijarse con su dolor.

Todo alrededor tranquilo y ella tan inquieta, todo al saber lo que el futuro que les esperaba, las imágenes en su cabeza parecían cortos de una película de horror: muerte, destrucción y a dos con la sangre pegada a sus manos, no podía reconocer al culpable, aunque en realidad odiaba verse así misma allí como tal.

¿Dónde esta la fuerza que la hacía vivir, ¿Dónde estaba el impulso que la hacía ser la gran guerrera para todos?¿Cómo es que podía haber llegado hasta ahí si sentía que no pertenecía?.

Pero sus repuestas llegaban como una oleada de esperanza llena de recuerdos, si, sorpresivamente, buenos recuerdos de aquellos seres que la han amado, que ella ha amado y que permanecen a su lado, pero en todos esos recuerdos quién más sobresalía era él y se maldecía a sí misma por recordarlo, por no olvidarlo y ¿cómo hacerlo si por él había florecido el más bello jardín en su corazón, quedando ahora solo un desierto, el vació.

Y el dolor regresaba.

Darien: ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó después de tanto esperar que aceptara su presencia- Me tienes preocupado llevas tres días encerrada aquí y saliendo por las noches.

Y ella solo se limitaba a estar parada mirando a través del ventanal con las manos vueltos puños.

Darien: Esta bien Dana- dijo al ver que no reaccionaba- pero no puedes quedarte aquí encerrada todo el tiempo, no eres una niña, te necesitamos – y cansado de ver que no respondía se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-Tienes razón- se escucho como un susurro, como si solo hubiese hablado para si misma, pero él la escucho acercándose de nuevo.- Perdóname.

Darien: Quisiera entender ¿qué es lo que te sucede, no quiero presionarte, pero toma en cuenta que siempre cuentas conmigo- y le tomo una mano acariciándola, para después depositarle un beso en la cien, provocando que ella por fin lo mirara, asustándolo un poco ya que sus ojos estaban con la clara evidencia de desvelo y muchas lágrimas derramadas, aún así se contuvo el deseo de abrazarla, al verla con la intención de decir algo.

Dana: … Tu princesa… es la siguiente.

Darien por impulso la soltó alejándose de ella, sin poder entenderlo aunque en realidad no quería creerlo.

Darien: Te exijo que seas más clara- su voz retumbó fuerte por todo el lugar como un rugido de león.

Dana:…Todos los que sean atacados solo encontrarán a la muerte.

Él ya no quiso saber más, necesitaba salir de allí de encontrar a su princesa, pero su desesperación hacían fallar a su memoria ¿Dónde esta,¿Dónde estas? – era lo único que podía pensar , y su desesperación crecía por no encontrar la respuesta.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaste Serena!-Exclamó feliz la pelirroja al verla entrar al lugar.

Serena: Me costó mucho trabajo encontrar el lugar- dijo algo apenada.

Marina: Si algo me dio Raye de tu problema para llegar a los lugares.– comentó acercándose también.

Serena: _Me las va a pagar_ ¿Y donde esta Anaís?.

Lucy: Me pidió que la disculpará porque esta haciendo un proyecto con Ami y Taiki.

Marina: Pero ¿ y las demás?- pregunté al ver que solo era ella la que llegaba.

Serena: Como me levante muy tarde, ya no me dio tiempo de avisarle a los demás. Lo siento Lucy.

Lucy: No te preocupes.- dijo divertida

Marina: Entonces Lita no va a traer bocadillos- dijo lamentándose.

Serena: no, pero yo traje unos- y mostró una caja mal envuelta, pero lo peor fue cuando la abrió, Marina casi se desmaya.

Marina: ¿Qué es?.

Lucy: ¿Es un platillo nuevo?- dijo tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que veía.

Serena: No es Sushi- Afirmo orgullosa de si misma.

Marina y Lucy: ¿Es sushi!

Serena: ¿Gustan?- les ofreció para horror de las dos.

Lucy: Este, yo no puedo comer, voy a calentar, pero gracias- y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Marina: Yo acabo de desayunar, después- respondió lo más amable que pudo- mejor vamos a sentarnos.

-¿Donde estas Serena?- se seguía cuestionando después de haber recorrido toda la casa y no encontrarla a ella ni a nadie más, golpeo la pared por la impotencia que sentía, y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en el lugar de donde había partido, miro la puerta tratando de no odiarla, reprimiendo la necesidad de volver a entrar aun sabiendo que quien se encontraba del otro lado podría encontrar a su princesa, por lo que mejor bajo las escaleras para dirigirse afuera y subir a su coche dispuesto a encontrarla él mismo.

Serena: Nunca había venido a un torneo de Kendo _ni sabía que existía._

Marina: Pues los mejores son los de esgrima, pero si no estan tan mal. ¡Mira! es el turno de Lucy.

Serena: ¡Vamos Lucy! ¡Tu puedes! – le gritó animándola, así que esta les dirigió una reverencia.

Las escaleras nunca le parecieron tan eternas como hasta ahora, sentía que se volvería loco _¿dónde estas? _Seguía preguntándose al subir al templo Hikawa.

-¡Raye!- comenzó a gritar al no verla y caminando por todos lados- ¡Raye!.

Raye: ¿Qué pasa Darien?- le pregunto al verlo en tal estado desde un costado de su casa donde barría, - Cálmate.

Darien: ¿Dónde esta Serena?.

Raye: ¿Te peleaste con ella?- trataba de entender su actitud.

Darien: ¡No!- grito desesperado- ¿Dónde esta?- y la tomó por los brazos.

Raye: Me lastimas- molesta se alejo de él un poco.

Darien: ¿Dónde esta Serena?.

Raye: No esta aquí ¿Para que la buscas?.

Darien: dijo … tú princesa es la siguiente- repitió aun sin poderlo creer totalmente.

Raye: ¿Qué dices Darien?.

Darien: Todos los que sean atacados solo encontrarán a la muerte.

Raye: No tiene sentido lo que estas diciendo ¿ Quién te lo dijo?- y él la volvió a mirar con desesperación al ver que no le ayudaba en nada para volverle a preguntar:

-¿Dónde esta?- Raye tiró su escoba con la que intentaba alejar las pesadillas de la noche anterior por eso ya no necesitó más explicaciones.

Raye: No puede ser verdad, te lo dijo esa mujer ¿verdad? ¿ y no se a atreve a hacer algo?.

Darien: Eso no importa ¿sabes donde esta?.

Raye: No lo sé- declaró sintiéndose igual de perdida.

Marina: Te dije que ella era muy buena en esto.

Serena: Esto si me esta gustando- afirmó mientras comía de los pasteles que había llevado la anterior.

Marina: De lo que se esta perdiendo Anaís. Se va a sorprender cuando vea el trofeo de campeona.

Serena: Pero todavía no sabemos si ella va a ganar, puede que sea el segundo lugar.

Marina: No Serena, ella va a ganar este combate final- y comenzó a gritar a poyando a Lucy asustando a Serena.

Raye: dice Amy que con Lucy en un torneo- ya se esta introduciendo al carro de Darien- somos los más cercanos.

Darien: Serena _espero que te encuentre bien_- y arrancó con gran velocidad.

Marina: Algo esta mal- dijo mirando a su alrededor con desconfianza.

Moon: Yo también lo siento- confirmó al alcanzarla a las afueras del lugar.

Lucy: Debemos tener cuidado, no bajen la guardia- ya las tres estaban listas para enfrentarse a lo que fuera necesario.

-Tú- dijo una voz de mujer.

Marina: ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!- exigió la guerrera mágica.

Lucy: ¿Quién eres?.

-Ustedes dos no se metan, a lo único que quiero es ella- e hizo acto de presencia señalando a Sailor Moon.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?- pregunto sin dudar la Sailor.

-Ja, ja, ja niña insolente, mi nombre es Melani, no quiero nada de ti, solo quiero saber si eres a quien busco.

Lucy: y ¿a quién buscas?- preguntó colocándose enfrente de la Princesa de la Luna con su espada en la mano dispuesta a defenderla.

Melani: Eso a ustedes no les interesa- y se dispuso a acercarse a Sailor Moon, por lo que Lucy tomó con más fuerza a su espada.- Veo que tu quieres pelear.

Lucy: si es necesario lo haré.

Marina: Y yo también- y se puso a lado de su amiga en la misma posición.

Moon: Lucy, Marina- exclamó sorprendida.

Melani: Bueno si así lo quieren ¡Free!- y de la nada apareció una bola de nieve dirigida hacia Lucy que al hacer contacto con su espada la cubrió totalmente convirtiéndose en hielo, que le quemaba, ella dio un gritó de dolor para después quedar inmóvil..

Moon: ¡Lucy!.

Marina: ¡Dragón de agua!- no se contuvo y atacó pero fue inútil.

Melani: Sailor Moon, mejor dicho Serena Tsukino, lo único que impedirá la muerte de esta guerrera, es que me dejes ver si no posees el Kakxiltamacu. – declaró amenazante la mujer.

Lucy: No Sailor Moon- se escuchaba como un susurro del viento, al perder el conocimiento.

Marina: Lucy- dijo intentándose acercar a su amiga, consiguiendo que sus manos se quemaran por el frió- No me puedo acercar.

Melani: No tienen saben a lo que se enfrentan, pero así lo han querido, así será. ¡Free!- Ahora dirigió su ataque a la otra guerrera.

-¡Saeta llameante de Marte!- y el ataque no pudo ser completado.

Tuxedo: ¿Estas bien Sailor Moon?- no espero respuesta para abrazarla agradeciendo el haberla encontrado con bien.

Moon: Si – respondió algo extrañada.

Tuxedo: Me estaba volviendo loco al no saber donde estabas.

Marina: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Mars: Dana.

Melani: No, no ,no- dijo divertida – eso de ser montoneros no es nada bueno.

Tuxedo: Lucy – se acongojó al verla en medio de la batalla congelada y sin ningún movimiento.

-Veo que hay mucha diversión por aquí- se apreciaba otra voz desconocida de mujer.

Melani: Bien Geri que bueno que respondiste a mi llamado, tu encárgate e ellos, yo de ella- y miró a Sailor Moon que estaba con Tuxedo.

Geri: si a sí lo quieres ¡Bang!- y una bola de poder salió de las manos de la recién llegada que lanzó a todos.

Marina: ¡Marea defensora!- y eso fue suficiente para detener el ataque.- No nos subestimes- y se acerco con su espada.

Geri: Ya veo que no, pero tú tampoco lo hagas- y apareció su arma para atacarla.

Melani: No sean unos estorbos- estaba molesta al ver que habían llegado Anaís, Mercury y Maker.

Maker: ¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!- no le gustaba lo que veía por ello no dudo en atacar, algo que fue inútil, porque el poderlo tomo la mujer en su mano encerrándolo en un puño diciendo:

-¿qué crees que sea esto para mí? – y lo desapareció.- ¡Free!- y atacó a todos menos a Marina que peleaba con Geri.

Anaís: Viento Guardián- y cubrió a todos evitando el ataque.

Mercury: No puede ser Lucy- exclamó al reconocer quien era el témpano de hielo.

Mars: ¿a que vinieron a este planeta?

Geri: Por la persona con el kakxiltamacu.- dijo al herir en el vientre a Marina haciéndola caer inconsciente.

Anaís: ¡Marina!

Tuxedo: ¿porqué molestan a la Princesa de la Luna?

Geri: Porque cualquiera puede ser.

Maker: Marina- se acerco a ella para poder constatar que había perdido el conocimiento al igual que la batalla.

Anaís: ¿qué les has hecho?- preguntó horrorizada al ver a sus amigas, no lo soportaba, no podía creerlo y las lagrimas querían hacerse presentes en su rostro- ¡Huracán Verde!- y solo logró unos pequeños raspones en sus oponentes.

Geri: Solo nos haces cosquillas ¡Big ban!- el cielo se cubrió de un rojo carmesí y el estruendo fue silencioso y nadie quedó de pie.

Melani: Ahora si lo sabremos.

Tuxedo: No la toques- la cubría con su cuerpo al estar desmayada.

Mars: No me importa morir pero a ella no le tocas ni un cabello ¡Saeta llameante de Marte!- atacó con la fuerza que le quedaba para constatar que sucedía lo mismo que con el ataque de Maker.

Tuxedo: No puede ser.

Maker: ¿Qué podemos hacer?- y pudo ver como Tuxedo era pateado dejando a Moon desprotegida, Geri levantaba entre sus manos su espada dispuesta a utilizarla.

Mercury: ¡No!

-¡Polvo de estrellas!- la energía tiro unos metros adelante a la mujer evitando que matara a Moon.- Ella no es quien buscas- afirmo la Sailor saliendo de los arbustos.

Geri: que descortés es Princesa del Universo ja, ja, ja.- dijo levantándose dispuesta a atacarla con su espada, segura de que la vencería,. Pero se detuvo al darse cuenta- ¡La reconstruiste!- exclamó al ver que la tomaba para defenderse.

Universe: Espero que seas mejor que Victoria.

Geri: Eso tenlo por seguro- y el sonido de choque de metal era lo único que evidenciaba una pelea.

Maker: Son muy rápidas.

Tuxedo: Sailor Moon despierta- la movía desesperado.

Melani: Esto es suficiente, acabare con todos ustedes estorbos ¡Free!.

- ¡Rayos!- el poder evitó el ataque haciéndola caer y deteniendo el combate entre Universe y Geri.

Mars: ¿Quién fue?- y solo pudo ver la figura de un hombre alto que se acercaba a Lucy.

Maker: No la toques.

Melani: Vaya, vaya, vaya- y aplaudió levantándose- el hombre protagonista, ya iba a preguntar por ti.

-Sácala antes de que muera- le ordenó a Universe quien solo se limitó a mirarlo.

Moon: ¿Qué paso?- dijo despertando.

Geri: No ella esta peleando conmigo.- respondió a la orden dada por el hombre.

-¡Rayos!- el ataque paso muy cerca a Universe, pero su objetivo era quien había hablado.

Geri: Eres un grosero ya veras…

-¡Rayos!- volvió a repetir, pero no llegó a su objetivo, porque desapareció al igual que su compañera.

Melani: Regresaremos.- se escucho en el aire.

Universe camino hasta Lucy pasando por el hombre, y al ver las intenciones que tenía:

Moon: ¡No lo hagas! Te va a dañar- le gritó al recordar lo que le había sucedido a Marina.

Pero ella hizo caso omiso, toco con una mano el hielo y solo hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor, para después ver caer a Lucy en manos de Sailor Maker.- ¡Snapapa!- las heridas de todos los presentes se desaparecieron, pero las Guerreras Mágicas seguían inconscientes.

Mercury: ¿Quién eres?- ya no soportaba la duda, el hombre solo miró a Universe.

Mask: ¿Tú sabes quién es?- ahora la cuestionaban a ella, pero solo se dio la media vuelta para emprender el camino

- Es Latis- contestó ya estando muy alejada, pero siendo alcanzada por él.

Latis: Ya no puedes evitarme- la detuvo, ella se limitó a mirarlo con sus ojos llenos de dudas y dolor por lo que desapareció sin decir nada.

**CONTINUARA…**

NOTA: Espero que les este gustando como va la historia espero sus reviews please.


End file.
